


海牛群牛123

by NEGA



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEGA/pseuds/NEGA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>包含群牛海牛龍牛，總之是牛的短篇，之後的所有一回完都放這兒!!!<br/>---<br/>第一章 [群牛]天氣預測 (2016 4CC+太陽的腦洞)20160302<br/>第二章 [群牛]雨(不是開心，關於退役，群side)20160315<br/>第三章 [龍牛](R18)共享痛楚(2016WC，半架空，高H)20160507<br/>第四章 [海牛]隱藏之人(2014冬，三觀不正，第三者?婊子受?，第三者視點)20160507(更正了@10/5<br/>第五章 [群牛]休賽季的星期天(1516季後，傻甜白)20160507<br/>第六章 [海牛]飛越高空(單方面分手，傷心)20160626<br/>第七章 [群牛]休賽季的星期一(和休賽季的星期天無關，1617準備?，溫哥華，小甜小甜)20160716<br/>第八章 [牛&群]他與他，他與他(不是群牛，群開導單戀海的牛，兩人不認識，超短)20161227<br/>第九章 [海牛]Your Majesty(海side，1718季前公開練習，傷心，超短)20170812<br/>第十章 [海牛](R18)初次(短，H，咬<-請自行把字分開)20171208<br/>第十一章 [群牛]烏雲密佈(群side，18全加後，迷惘)20180202<br/>第十二章[海牛]如箭在弦(弓道部，學長學弟，未滿單向牛->海)20180318</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [群牛]天氣預測

習慣晚起的少年鮮有地一大清早就醒來，在寬闊又空曠的房子中走動。

雖然他不是房子的主人，不在家的房子主人現在人在台北，但他一點都陌生或是拘謹，彷彿自己是主人家一樣擅自打開了冰箱，所謂的make yourself at home他確確實實的做到了。

少年邊刷著牙邊把草莓，覆盆子和藍莓放在加了鹽巴大碗浸泡洗滌，由冰箱取出的水果泡在鹽水裡讓水立刻降了數度，刺骨的冰凍自指尖傳到脊椎讓少年直打哆嗦，少年立刻擦乾了手把冰棒般的手指收回衣袖，咬著牙刷合上雙手細碎的摩擦搓揉。

拔去手機的充電，頁面自動地跳到天氣預告，大個大太陽的圖案表示今天會是個大晴天，是久違的陽光啊，少年心滿意足的笑期待著出口時會看到的晴朗天際，瞥見太陽下而的時間顯示才發現時候不早，趕快打開Macbook跑去梳洗，免得誤了四大洲的直播，也不理是誰的毛巾反正那個囉唆的男人不在，不會知道，就算知道了也拿他沒辦法。

少年胡亂擦拭了濕漉漉的頭髮帶著梳子回到坐位，邊走頭髮的水珠邊滑落在木地板，留下一條印著一個個大圓形的路徑。

幸好只是在第三組的中段，還可以看到刑事的演出，少年邊整理總是亂翹的頭髮用梳子把它們仔細的撫平邊注視著屏幕裡的選手每一個動作與姿態每一個細節質轉換，暗暗地為他們打分再反省自己的演出。

少年趁著六分鐘練習的空檔抱著自己的早餐回來，打開了冰箱最後一盒蘋果乳酪暗自提醒自己要在男人回家前他最愛的蘋果乳酪補回來，雖然男人不至於會罵他不過少年覺得自己也不可以太過份。

或許是因為上次男人吃掉少年最喜歡自日本帶回來的白桃果凍讓少年難過的扁了嘴整天生氣缺缺的對男人不抽不采，最後男人嘆了口氣邊抱怨只是果永凍而已用不著傷心那麼久邊彆扭地了道歉，第二天冰箱出現了一整箱果凍，還少年喜出望外既驚又喜，才發現流理台上那個亞馬遜包裹的箱子，少年甜甜的笑抱住了男人，男人嘲笑竟然用一盒果凍就可以收買少年的笑容實在便宜但臉上掛著的笑卻是百般甜蜜。

 

咬了一口草莓又舀了一口乳酪專注地觀察著研究著一個又一個既是朋友又是敵人的選手演出，沒有旁述的直播讓比賽更有臨場感，不過少年並不是因為想要感覺比賽的緊張氣氛，他只是不想在比賽中有的沒的聽到別人在說自己的事，這也太尷尬了。

說甚麼人家來自另一個宇宙，把人家說得像外星人似的，明明太陽也是在宇宙啊，少年蹶起小嘴，生氣的抓了一把莓子放進嘴巴，哼哼，臉頰鼓得就像個充滿氣的氣球。

一講曹操曹操就到，望穿秋水終於等到了自己最想見的人。

Next to skate representing Canada- Patrick Chan.

幾天沒見的戀人出現在屏幕上，看上去又壯了，因為寬鬆的薄質毛線衣遮蓋了腹部的線條，所以不排除是因為這男人在外吃胖了，少年羨慕著那個自己戀羨的男人很有男子氣概的身材跟厚實的肌肉，是自己望塵莫及的身形，但男人總跟他說長著娃娃臉跟細緻五官的他如果長肌肉變壯的話會變成金剛芭比嘔心死了。   
少年聚精會神的盯著屏幕的身影盯得快出火花，好像是緊盯獵物的猛獸。

這個男人之於他不單是善良卻壞心眼的戀人更是最佳的競爭對方在冰上跟他最近的人，兩人總是互相追逐，不是一會兒你追著我來跑一會兒我追著你來跑而是一直也是為了在所有方面都比對方優秀。

只要是有對方的冰面，彼此就會 劍 拔弩張，氣氛變得緊張面容都變得繃緊眼神都變得銳利，瘋狂的想要展現最完美的演技勝過對方，眼中只容得下對方的身影。

就算成了戀人這件事也沒有改變，因為不是出自對對方的敵意，而是因為尊敬對方想要挑戰自我。

 

一個跳躍，男人扶了冰沒有做到繼續跳躍，少年不滿的砸舌，不過他旨明白這個時候如果強行糾正的話很可能會受傷，尤其是男人這個七勞八傷剛剛適應密集訓練的身體。

看著看著，男人的緊慎與小心讓少年有點心不在焉，把最後一口乳酪送進口裡男人的演出也完結︰「我的太陽在哪兒了。」少年伸直雙臂趴在桌上把Macbook推到到桌子中央用手戳了戳屏幕中戀人的影像︰「你可是人家的勁敵啊，不可以這樣啊。」

怎麼突然很想撒嬌，就算拿出手機透過即時通訊軟件，自己的心聲也不可以立刻傳到對方那兒。

上一通戀人發的訊息已經是好幾天前男人上機先的道別︰「我現在的心情就像把貓留在家自己去上班的主人一樣，怕回家時會後悔自己怎麼要把那小魔怪留在家裡，買一間新房子佈置一定比打掃快。anyway take care.」男人常說少年就像他以前窒友的貓總愛在家搗亂。

Whatsapp裡自己發出的信訊不停堆疊，彷彿是自己跟自己聊天。

然而比賽期間不跟對方通訊談天是他倆 不成文的規定， 不過少年還是怕自己忘記所以會把想說的話立刻傳遞出去，到男人比賽完畢，打開通訊就會湧出少年滿滿的思念把男人包圍。

 

「我說啊，Yuzu你怎麼悶悶不樂了？是因為星期六也要訓練嗎？」Nam掛著燦爛的笑容把手放在少年的肩膀，為了準備下月的世錦賽少年每天也會花點時間在冰上，週末更是一天到晚都進行不同的調整。

「才沒有。人家又不是你。」少年悶悶的道︰「是因為陰天總是令人提不起勁。天氣報告也是騙人的，整個星期天空也灰灰的，好冷啊。」

「也對...」Nam點點頭轉了轉腦袋︰「Yuzu好像植物啊，不，柚子本就是樹木的果子，沒有陽光做不到光合作用就生氣缺缺的。」

說畢，Nam好像想到甚麼賊賊的笑了起來︰「原來是因為太陽不在。」用手肘撞少年的腰。

「甚麼跟甚麼。」少年一下子沒有反應過來，下一秒不好意思的打了Nam的頭︰「才不是，別亂說。」

 

星期天的早上，一星期的勞累讓少年想直接睡到要訓練才起床。

少年看了看時間，比賽應該還沒有完結，果然真的爬不起來，勉強的擦了擦眼睛打開像是會知道事情會這樣走才放在床邊的電腦。

盯著時間上的大片雲圖案，少年嘆了口氣，這時載入到的直播視頻正好叫到男人的名字，彷彿一切也是為了等待遲來的少年而開始。

音樂奏起，熟悉的音樂熟悉的演出內容與再熟悉不過的男人，氣氛變得很不一樣。

少年移不開自己的眼睛，他完全被男人的舉手投足深深吸引，男人的每個動作也讓少年情緒高漲，少年突然很想自己也能參與這場比賽。

好想可以跟這個男人分個高下，就在這埸比賽，少年為著男人的演出而熱血沸騰，亢奮的說不出話，身體的每一個部份也在搏動。

這個男人又走更遠了，看來我得更努力練習。

如果就少年演繹的蕭邦是夢幻的無重與流暢，男人的蕭邦則是展現了輕與重的質感、空白與停頓，如果就少年是凌駕「力」，男人一定是 駕御「力」 。

就是男人的老練，不單是在花滑上又是在人生上的千錘百鍊。

最後的音落下，少年跟男人一樣激動的拍在桌子上，看到屏幕裡平日也很收歛的戀人作出鮮有興奮的舉動，他也切身感受到clean了節目的喜悅，不禁失笑︰「笨蛋。」

少年不單為更上一層樓的戀人而高興，也是因為沒有讓少年失望或久等，他的勁敵回來了。

 

這才是我的太陽，太陽終於回來了。

  
「今天會是大晴天吧﹗」少年自信滿滿的說，這時早晨的第一縷陽光正透過百葉簾照在少年身旁的被子，劃出一道道俐落又柔和的金線。


	2. [群牛]雨

剛剛回暖沒兩天氣溫又急降幾度，沒有適應得到乍暖還寒的春天又迎來似乎只會在大夏天出現的大暴雨。

斗大斗大的雨點打在窗戶，劈哩啪啦聲音把男人播放的音樂都掩蓋，他閉上眼睛仔細的聆聽著整齊的雨聲，想要掃除心中那比雨更嘈吵的聲音。

沒錯，男人很害怕，很害怕，恐懼彷彿就是打擊於心湖的雨水，形成響亮沉重的心跳。

愈是惶恐的事總愈是在腦中揮之不去，在不為意間跑出來在腦中擾攘，愈是不想要想起就愈是不能把它趕走。

 

  
  
25歲或許對很多人來說還很年輕，可是對一個花滑選手來說，雖然不是說身體已經完全不能夠再承受高密度的訓練與比賽，但也是時候得考慮退役之後的事情。

不少新世代的選手甚至會選擇更早一點退役，所以現在對正值25的男人來說迷惘也是正常的事。

兩年後的冬奧過後，他就27了，應該也是應退下來的時候。

然而27是一個多麼可怕的數字，跟男人同歲的人大部份22歲的時候已經大學畢業23歲取得碩士學位去工作，27歲的時候事業想必上了軌道，甚至組織了自己的家庭，但男人27歲的時候將會一無所有，現在的一切都會被打碎，所有東西也會歸於零，從新開始，得要重新認識融入那個比花滑複雜幾倍的世界。

活了25年，他不單還沒有開始攻讀自己的大學學位，一點社會知識也沒有，甚至連一點家事也不會做。

一想到自己比同齡的人落後的距離，男人就不禁膽怯，被模糊卻逐漸步近的未來壓得想吐，連到同對社會的恐懼與無知吐出來吧，可是男人並沒有能夠宣洩的缺口。

男人彷彿甚麼也有卻比誰也孤獨，甚至沒有一個適合傾訴的對象。

 

  
  
男人除了花滑就甚麼都沒有，同時他也並沒有擁有過花滑；他為花滑放棄了一切奉獻一切，可是花滑卻沒有選上他。

 

  
  
曾經，男人的的確確站在世界的最高處，那個年少的他自信又高傲，由沒有也沒有寂寂無名的小將一夜被追捧是天之驕子，獲得最高的讚美敬重與禮遇。

可是好景不常，很快就被那個改變了他人生的男孩取締。世界亦隨之離他而去。

 

  
  
所有事彷彿只是鏡中花水中月，敵不過小許漣漪，自從由最高處被拉下，輿論不再討好吹捧，換來的是譏笑跟諷刺，在功利的社會人情冰暖其實男人早以習慣，也不以為然。

只是男人漸漸也開始懷疑自己一直確信跟追求的東西是否正確。

漂亮優雅的滑行也比不上那些強行收正勉強落冰的四周跳躍？甚至為了增加難度而放棄連接？這太奇怪了。花滑不是一種更美更高雅的運動？可是現在人們眼中只有跳躍…那麼光是做跳躍就好，用不著以華衣美樂襯托。

想著想著…男人自己也開始懷疑，那件過人的自信也開始動搖，自尊只剩下一點在嘴裡。

被社會唾棄的自己，說出這般眼紅後輩似的話也只會被旁人笑話。

父母教練朋友等人也沒有對男人說過甚麼，只是在他身邊不是熱情又不是冷漠的觀察，男人覺得他們反應比刻薄的傳娛更可怕，彷彿自己與花滑也是可有可無的存在，只有女友笑笑地跟他說，不打緊人家說甚麼，做自己覺得好的事就好。

男人覺得這女孩想必是世上唯一會支持自己的人，自己能找到這麼的一個女孩真幸運，雖然除了女孩他甚麼也沒有，但這已經不打緊了。

 

  
  
闊別比賽第一場大賽過後久疏問候的女友鮮有的來到比賽的現場，因為大家的事業，不能定期安排約會是常有的事。

頒獎典禮過後，掛著金色牌子的男人高興的把女友擁入懷，對方沒有回抱他或是推開他，久違的來自女友平淡的聲音卻扎扎實實的傳到耳膜：「我們還是分手吧。」

望著已經變成前女友的女生的背影，男人沒有追上去，一方面他覺得把愛人投閒置散沒有為對方付出的自己沒有資格，另一方面他早已習慣被拋棄已經不想花力氣去挽回。

男人瞥見牆的轉角躲著的瘦削身影，男人自嘲的笑了笑轉頭大步大步的走到更衣室。

 

 

男人癱坐在長凳上，用大毛巾蓋著頭，動也不願動︰「我就知道你在啊，不用躲了。」男人把在更衣室內呆等的少年叫進來，這有禮貌的孩子似乎是想裝不知道，待男人走了才進去。

少年猶豫的攝手攝腳地進了去，兩人也沒有動只是靜靜的坐著。

過了良久，男人感覺到少年走了過來。

「沒事的，一切也會好起來。」少年尤如幼稚園小孩安慰跌倒的同學把男人抱著，輕拍他的頭。

只是男人沒有回話，或許在得到一切的男孩的眼中自己是多麼的可笑多麼的窩囊，不自覺的嘿的笑了出來，少年尷尬的等下手裡的動作，乖乖的坐回一旁。

「你年紀還少，尚未試過刻骨銘心的戀愛。」男人低頭，扯起一邊嘴角，但一切表情也在毛巾之下。

「不...我試過...我試過...花光心血地愛著一個人...」少年同樣也是盯著地板，以細小而顫抖的聲音說出教人驚訝的話。

男人聽到水滴在地上的聲音，抬頭才發現少年抖著肩，淚水自鼻尖滑落。

男人想，這少年或許把他的情況代入到自己的過去，默默的看著少年掉淚，男人知道這是個骯髒的想法心裡卻暗自興幸這少年也不是一切也風調雨順。

只是少年的淚像是春天的雨天好像沒有停下來的一刻，男人不知道那個忍心讓少年哭得可憐的人是誰，也不相信竟然有人嫌棄這無瑕的少年。

或許一直我只是醜陋的嫉妒著比自己過得好的人。

男人默默的把少年拉了過來，讓少年靠著自己的肩膀。

 

  
男人明白那叫因緣際會，或許自己的緣就是比一般人淺薄，所以才會很容易被拋棄。

但少年跟他不一樣，他曾經很恨這個曾靠在自己肩膀哭泣的少年。

既羨慕又嫉妒那個得到世界的少年，那少年總是被厚愛著，有著無條件支持他照顧他愛他的家人、同伴、教練、評審、觀眾、國家，甚至連老天爺也特別對他照顧有加。

到了現在男人當然知道為甚麼世界都愛著那個男孩，正如自己愛著他一樣，不過男人也明白自己就算怎努力也成為不了他，不曾得到如此的厚愛。  


 

「我為你而驕傲」這句話他一次也沒有聽過，直至那場跟少年交往後的第一場賽事。

男人收到這麼的一通訊息還半信半疑，心想自己的表現絕對沒有好得值得表揚，尤其是被世界排名第一的少年，這樣一點說服力也沒有，但少年的態度誠懇，不像是在揶揄或嘲諷。

雖然男人暗自高興覺得自己的付出還是會得到肯定和認同， 卻又不能欣然接受，怕少年會不會像以前交往的孩子一樣只是嘴巴說著哄騙自己的話。

 

 

反正兩年之後少年那份對他的驕傲應該不會再存在了吧，因為那份驕傲應該只會留在頒獎台最高的那一級。

 

 

在比賽上他無疑是男人的動力，但就人生來說他就是男人的壓力。

少年很清楚自己要走的路，正一步步為未來的新生活努力奮鬥，看著這個比自己年輕許多卻比自己了解更多考慮更多除了花滑以外的人生的少年，男人覺得自己是在大雨中間既看不到景色分辨不到方向聽王到聲音還被雨水打得疼痛被雨水帶走了體度而寒冷得震抖。

 

 

就算是兩年後，少年才23，但他已經是準碩士生，反觀自己更甚麼也不是，已經25歲的自己甚至連個方向也沒有...甚至找不到自己有甚麼過人之處，除了比較會滑行以外。

慢慢考慮自己人生的他又開始覺得花滑也是可有可無的存在，至少對他兩年後的生活沒有幫助，但要是放手，就會連最後的蘆葦也會失去。

他知道喜歡夢想不可以填肚子，在甚麼地方也好，不是爬到最高處根本沒有用，他不想被人瞧不能被人冷眼看待，所以他得要成為未來工作行業頂端的那個人。

首先他耍以一級榮譽畢業...但完成大學課程之後又得怎辨？那時大概也31了，還要攻讀碩士嗎？會不會已經太老？但只有學士的大概不夠，大學畢業比他年輕的人在街上除處都是。

那時27歲的情人又會在做甚麼？他還會在加拿大嗎？還是我會跟他在他祖國生活？

一直甚麼都不缺的男人當然希望可以過著現在一樣甚至更好的生活，但在那個看不透的未來裡，他怕自己的工資連自己也不能照顧，莫說要給少年更好的生活。

男人焦急，男人不知所措，卻又不知道可以怎麼辦。

莫非要抱著比自己年輕的情人痛哭？這種像要博取同情的事，男人做不出來。

被社會追趕，希望可以達到別人的期望，希望可以攀上高峰卻無從入手，連要攻克哪座山也搞不清。

心是揪著的，一個個未知的不安與壓力堵住了氣管，呼吸也變得困難，很吃力少能吸得一小口空氣，被時間追趕，心頭一片混亂。

 

 

每一段戀情開始，大家也或許會認為這是一段至死不渝的愛情，不過隨著時間的流逝男人又暗自害怕。

我很快會配不上他，這個自知，他還是有的。

他不理解少年為甚麼會跟自己告白，也不知道到底他喜歡自己甚麼，可是他怎也不敢問，他沒有發問的勇氣。

男人想不透為甚麼自己會答應跟少年交往，他只知道自己考慮的未來漸漸由我變成我們，卻不能知曉少年的未來有沒有自己的存在。

 

 

夜晚會出現的鈴聲今天也如期出現打破了規律的雨聲，把男人自焦慮的黑洞拉出。

「喂？Patrick？你今天過得好嗎？」少年笑著的問。

「嗯。」聽到少年的聲音男人自然拉起笑容，放鬆聲線不置可否的回道，希望年幼的情人不會擦覺。

然而少年的第六感總是敏銳，特地說了很多訓練時發生的有趣的事逗男人笑，最後還不忘道︰「別忘了把人家寄你的巧克力吃完啊﹗」那是指明明男人喜歡吃牛奶巧克力，少年卻執意寄給他的黑巧克力。

「知道了。」男人笑得溫柔，少年也好像放了心的笑了笑，以甜膩的聲音道了晚安。

 

  
或許答應少年交往是因為不想彼此再過著一個又一個孤寂無助的晚上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註:吃了黑巧克力會讓人開心，所以羽生才會寄黑巧克力  
> \-------------------  
> 本身要更的不是這篇，是篇海牛  
> 但這一篇卻不停在腦海出現  
> 結果這篇不是在計劃之中的東西就出現了...


	3. [龍牛](R18)共享痛楚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久違的!!!龍牛!!!~而且是!!!肉!!!  
> !!!慎入!!!  
> 旁枝很多，其實只想寫肉…  
> 肉在最後大概1/3

這個荒唐得不堪回首的星期終究結束，這個漫長的賽季也來到尾聲，花上半年的努力，自己卻這麼不掙氣...

幾天前的不期而遇帶來的沖擊把以最高的專注力壓制，已經拉得繃緊，由緊張感、壓力、服仇心、擔憂、不安種種情緒和心思聚合而揉成弦線「啪」的一聲拉斷，那些混沌的情感絲線就像海卅草一樣把溺水的人纏繞捆綁。

 

第一天的比賽並不像預期的理想，不知道是因為渴求完美或是渴望戰利的壓力還是那硬是壓下來的傷患作祟，身體既沉重又僵硬，連臉蛋也擠不出笑容，眼神也目露凶光。

只是比賽完了卻又好像輕鬆一點，終於可以自然地露出笑容。

「嗨，昌磨。」羽生舉起抓著毛巾跟維尼紙巾盒的手跟自小房間門口走出來的字野揮手。

就在同一個時間，一把熟悉的聲音響起，也叫住了宇野，那個聲音的主人跑出來，笑笑的把應該是宇野忘了穿上的隊外套套著男孩身上。

那個人發現了羽生，依舊溫柔又有禮的跟羽生點頭，那個大概已經成為前度的男友，依舊溫柔又有禮的跟自己點頭。

羽生的臉頓時擦白，全身的血液也彷彿冷卻凝固，錯愕的反應不過來，暗自希望著對方沒有發展自己失態，就狂這個時候，工作人員把不知所措的少年叫去採訪區接受訪問才讓他鬆了一口氣。

 

之所以說是大概已經成為前度是因為大家已經沒有聯絡快三個月了。

一切或許也是自己的錯，羽生也心知肚明。

就在這個賽季剛開始的時候，羽生就覺得自己的腳出了狀況，那個時間，他沒有立即告訴教練、隊醫或母親，反而告訴了日野，也就是他當時交往了好幾年的男友。

日野聽了，擔心的叫他去作個詳細的檢查，羽生支支吾吾的糊胡混過去。

雖然最後也讓隊醫看診了，但大賽將至，如果治療的話很有可能會影響比賽成績，所以只做了暫緩處理，還得乖乖定期看醫生。

而傷患的事還是在羽生強烈要求下被壓下來，因為他不希望把傷勢當成借口。

真正強大的人該是在甚麼時候都強大才對，羽生這樣告訴自己。

伴隨著一個又一個拖著這條或是腫痛或是陣痛連連的腿而難以入睡的寂靜又慢長的夜晚，羽生默默地忍耐，那是個試煉。

 

直到十一月尾，羽生回到日本比賽之後約好跟日野久違地約會順道慶祝生日，事件還是可以好好的隱瞞，但羽生卻忘記了日野是個看得細他的人，只要是面對面，沒有東西是羽生可以瞞過日野的。

 

「對了，有件事...」話還沒說完，日野盯著羽生的腳的眼神變得銳利，蹙眉道：「結弦，你的腳...」是不是受傷了。

走路的時候跟平時不一樣，日野已經懷疑，坐在沙發的時候羽生慣性的抱著腳把腳也放在沙發上，左腳明顯的比左右腫。

日野心痛的垂頭伸手觸摸羽生的腳面，圓大的眼睛都被垂下的眼簾跟濃密的睫毛蓋閉，羽生不靈巧的把左腳收在右面大腿的下方，一拼捉著日野的手﹕「作為運動員，也不免會受傷吧。」羽生想要笑笑的帶過，也不想日野太為他操心，之前告訴日野，自己也有點後悔，但那時的無助與陣痛卻又讓羽生希望得到戀人的安慰跟關懷。

羽生自知自己是個愛撒嬌的孩子，但愈長愈大也慢慢覺得自己也要學會背負一些事情，要自己咬緊牙關熬過去才會成長，或許自己是太依賴別人才會變得軟弱。

「天天讓隊醫看著也不至腫成個包吧」日野抬頭恰巧踫上羽生難為地望著自己又立即作賊心虛似的別開的視線。

「結弦你是不是又使詐了？」日野的表情就像是自己受傷的痛苦。

「甚麼使詐不使詐，只是晚一點再接受治療...」羽生小聲的咕嚕。

「立即治療不好嗎...」日野輕輕的道，但羽生知道在自己手心的那隻手正緊緊的握著拳，但他也不打算妥協，反倒因為戀人沒有理解他支持他而感到惱怒。

「你也是運動員，你也知道手術跟治療不光是手術和治療這些簡單吧。」羽生怒瞪著日野激動的回道。

「可是誤了治療可是會縮短你的運動員生涯。」日野冷靜的羽生對視解釋道。

 

「如果只是這麼一丁點兒的代價，我才不介意付。」羽生拉一邊嘴角。

「我就是知道自己可以在競技花滑留著的時間太短才不想浪費一分一秒﹗而且它又沒有阻礙到發揮啊﹗你也看到吧﹗我可是拖著這麼的一條腿也破了世界記錄啊﹗」羽生冷冷的笑了一下繼續說﹕「只要在賽中休息一切都要完蛋了。我只是不想讓上賽季的事重演而己﹗我想要全冠啊﹗怎也好﹗我要全冠﹗眼巴巴地看著自己一直努力想到成到的東西掛在別人的脖子，我的痛苦你能明白多少？我甚至不明白自己一直的努力是為了甚麼。」加上想要奪回冠軍的心，黑黑的東西在羽生的心裡滋長，讓心蓋上一層暗影，而且時日無多讓少年更急躁。

日野跟很會說話的羽生不同，是個暗地裡考慮很多卻不會表達的類型的人，日野欲言又止，最後還是沒有說出話來。

像是單方面在吵的架就這樣結束，他們再沒有連對方說過任何話。

 

夜裡，日野依舊輕輕的把羽生摟在懷裡，親吻他的頭髮，只是第二天的早上，羽生早在日野醒來之前消失了。

日野有給羽生打電話，也有傳訊息，只是羽生單方面切斷了聯絡，連在日野在twitter上給的生日祝福也一拼無視。

生氣的羽生回到了仙台，他以為日野永遠也會支持自己的決定，他深個就算世界沒有一個人明白自己，日野也會可以體會得到自己的難過，然而這個想法真的傻得可憐，羽生自嘲一笑。

 

接下來的GPF，羽生好像為了証明甚麼更出力練習更賣力演出，再次擦下世界最早的得分。

只是，腳的情況卻每況愈下。

 

前天的比賽後，甚麼腫得讓羽生懷疑可不可以把這樣的腳塞進靴子，但在別人面前，羽生盡力提醒自己要笑著，不可以動不動就變回兇狠的表情。

就在這時候，羽生跟日野再會了，本身殺意全開的模式突然被切斷，以專注力過的疲累、傷患的疼痛跟想要奪冠的壓力，就像大浪一樣把羽生淹沒。

羽生很想立即衝過去跟對方訴說這些日子的身酸，雖然那天不不辭而別的是自己，雖然自己應該已經不是他的戀人，自己卻依然很想向他撒嬌很想得到他的安慰，這時，羽生才發現自己根本沒有變得堅強。

羽生嘲笑著自己的懦弱，拼盡全力回到這一季最後的賽場，腦袋跟身體重得好像不能活動，而且兩者根本沒有接合。

這樣地，最後一埸比賽完結，這世界果真沒有必然，也非所有事情皆盡如人意，羽生再次飲恨地只能站在台子的第二級。

 

總是在重要的時間才會鮮有地underperformance，失落、空虛、懊悔、對自己的失望，一切都不足以形容那份心情，卻又要故作成熟的把一切傷心難過壓在心底，拉起完美的笑容。

看隊醫的時候，宇野也在一起，那個摔得胸口一片瘀青的男孩好像有共識般沒有提起比賽的事，反倒告訴羽生，日野當上了中京的助理教練。

比起作為一個選手，沒有很大掙勝心卻溫柔細心又會冷靜作出長遠考慮的日野或許真的比較做教練，在醫生替自己診症的時候，羽生放空的想著，不過日野竟然沒有把這件事告訴羽生，讓他耿耿於懷。

 

垂頭喪氣的羽生接受過隊醫的檢查跟治療後獨個兒回到酒店，他以右腳作為重心拖拉著整個破布似的身體，一步一步也走得吃力。

雖然毛地毯已經吸收了拉動行李箱的聲音，那些輪子滾動的聲音還是吵得羽生心煩。

好想發洩...好想恨恨的來一埸把一切都忘記的性愛，放縱放肆的讓情慾支配大腦舞動這個殘破的身體，被弄得死去活來甩開鬱悶，讓高潮把腦袋清空使身心回復平靜。

宇野的房間就在升降機旁邊，而他的房間則在同一層的走廊的未端，羽生停在宇野的門前，而跟他同房的正是日野，因為他走的時候等了在等照X-ray的男孩已經閉上那雙哭因為得糊里糊塗而紅腫的眼睛睡著了，所以房間裡只剩下日野。

心想突然忽發奇想，或許...

 

羽生敲門，裡頭的人大概是以為他是宇野迯迅速的開門問﹕「昌磨？身體怎樣了？」

發現那人是羽生，日野也沒有驚慌失措只是跟平時一樣露出一個讓人安心的微笑，羽生沒等日野開腔就直接走了進去。

日野關上門，疼痛跟疲憊讓羽生立即坐在床舖上，直直我望著日野，故在輕鬆的笑道﹕「我們來做吧。」

日野似是沒有聽到地給羽生倒了杯開水，靠在桌子在羽生的面前站著，瞧著那比哭泣更難過的笑容，眼裡盡是擔憂，而臉蛋彷彿反映著羽生的難受的繃緊。

「我們做吧。」羽生呷了一口，把杯子放在床邊的桌上，重複的說，只是液水卻自眼睏滑落。

「不要這樣說。」日野半跪在床，為羽生擦去眼淚﹕「你不是真的想要做就別這樣說...」

最後的堅強都瓦解，淚下得更兇﹕「我是真的想要做，只有這樣做我才可以發洩現在的不滿與鬱悶。」

日野把羽生的小頭埋在自己的肩膀，羽生驚呆的把他推開卻又被抱得更緊﹕「為甚麼你可以對不是戀人的人也這麼溫柔？這樣會讓人誤會啊。」

「你不就是我的戀人嗎？我可是沒有同意過要分手啊。」日野安撫似的順著他的頭髮。

「那麼你為甚麼不找我...你為甚麼恨心的把自拋低？」羽生抱著日野，輕力捉著對方的衣服，深知是自己理虧把日野的通訊都封鎖，卻還是想要撒嬌的這樣說。

「對不起...我應該找你。」日野把頭靠著羽生的頭呢喃，親吻了羽生的脖子。

 

可是道自己沒有被拋棄之後，情話彷彿沒有本身的藥效，羽生沒有像平日的動情，他現在最想要的只是單純地想要一場激烈的性愛。

雖然日野露出不情願的表情還是讓羽生替他口交，日野就是這樣總是最高限度寵著羽生，基本上如果是無傷大雅的事也會順他的意。

羽生邊隔著褲子愛撫著日野的性器，邊跟日野接吻，這不是倆人間第一次的魚水之歡，羽生也很清楚要怎樣才可以讓日野興奮。

他咬著日野的褲頭，用口退去對方的褲子，像是小貓一樣舔著日野半勃的分身，吸吮親吻他的根部，用舌尖輕刺頂端的凹陷處。

抑制著嘔吐感把日野的性器吞誰喉嚨，一次又一次深入，含著退出再深入發出色情的水聲，吃得像吃糖果一樣甜蜜。

羽生用力的吸吮性器的前端，舔去頂端流出來透明黏膩的水珠，還故意的拉出一條細長的銀絲，以水凝的眼睛跟迷糊的視線挑逗日野。

在日野眼中的羽生落力得出奇，可以他沒有半點興奮，對於這埸自虐的性愛，對於這個像要把自己毀壞的戀人，教他怎可能感到高興？

羽生趴伏在床上，含著日野的分身，但性器並沒有變成平日的尺寸，羽生試著跟著吞吐節奏扭動僵硬的身體，發出細碎的呻吟。

「結...你還有gala...」日野用雙手捧著羽生的臉蛋，羽生不理他繼續埋頭﹕「大不了不去。」邊含著日野的分身邊說話連音都吐不清。

日野大概也可以感受到，自己一天不射精，羽生一天沒有被幹死也不會罷休，只好乖乖認命。

日野吻著羽生的唇再深入他的口腔，時而舔著他的唇，時而跟他的舌頭交疊。

深吻過後羽生大力的吐氣，日野抱著羽生放鬆了的身體把手指探進了後庭，慢慢的抽插好讓羽生的身體適應，可是羽生不滿的眼神告訴日野自己不是想要這個。

他把日野的脹大的性器放進後庭，可是沒有足夠的前戲加上羽生的緊張，那個緊得連兩隻手指也容王下，羽生還是執意要吞下日野的分身，坐下去的時候狹窄的通道被強行的擴張把剛進來的異物夾得死死，羽生吃痛的叫了出來，日野也痛苦的低呻。

原來痛楚也是可以共享的，羽生覺得彼此在那一刻倆人好像溶為一體，好像打開了一扇門讓彼此更貼近。

羽生半跪了起來想要轉在姿態卻因為觸動到左腳的傷患而刺痛得失去平衡摔在日野身上，日野好好的接住了他，把他收在懷裡。

一個吻落在髮間，日野把羽生安置在枕頭上，開始慢慢的擺動腰肢。

沒有適應異物的小穴紅腫發燙，而被緊夾的分身也快要被小穴咬斷，日野盡量慢慢的動，不希望傷到那脆弱又幼嫩的身體。

兩人似是要忘卻身下的痛般用力的抱著對方的頭忘我的接吻，在變得濕潤的同時，嘴唇也變得紅腫。

日野吸吮著羽生胸前的凸起，把羽生的左邊腿架在自己的肩膀，時而深時而淡的插入。

羽生大口大口的呼吸，兩人的身體也變得溫熱，皮膚透出情愛的胭紅。

在快感中隨波逐流的羽生適應著節奏擺動腰肢，放蕩的呻吟，由到聲音變得沙啞﹕「龍...」兩手環著日野的脖子把日野拉進懷裡，加深每一次的插入。

幾次插入之後兩人到達高潮，羽生虛脫的雙手展開躺在床上，日野累得喘著大氣，用一隻手支撐著身體，另一隻手則在撫摸羽生額前濕濕的留海。

 

休息了一會，日野把羽生把到浴室，高潮後的疲憊讓羽生動都不想動，任由日野替他清潔上藥。

性愛的歡愉蓋過隃所有的痛，只是羽生卻第一次發現，日野表情很痛很痛，尤其是觸踫到患處，就像是觸踫到自己的傷口般痛苦。

抱著對日野的愧疚，羽生摟著日野迷糊地進入夢鄉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hino的設定是架空的~~~  
> 希望下年可以在senior比賽見到日野!  
> 說回來shoma這樣摔也只沒甚麼大礙，太好了  
> 寫肉真的好難...寫出來由篇幅到內容都有點強差人意...  
> 希望有寫出牛的狂跟hino的溫柔...


	4. [海牛]隱藏之人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (修正@20160510有很多地方也怪怪的，更正了)  
> /_\好久沒寫海牛...  
> 是有很多寫到一半的梗...超多...  
> 這是其中一篇  
> 本身應該是第一篇小短篇，卻因為4CC的故事而一再延遲orz  
> 本故事開始的背景是2004年的冬天.......................  
> !!!三觀不正!!!  
> !!!以海(前)女友角度述事!!!  
> !!!慎入!!!

少女用手輕抓那通透帶點橘色的巧克力，享受著冬日的陽光跟一杯熱熱的Mocha。

一隻漂亮的三色貓走到少女的手邊，貓兒的眼眶四周呈水滴形的黑色花紋像是畫了濃重的煙燻妝，用小巧而毛絨絨的臉蛋磨蹭她的手背。

少女一邊撥手機一邊順著貓的毛，朋友的一通短訊讓少女停下了手的動作，貓狐疑的望著少女好像催促主人不要停下手的動作。

「你的前度交了新女友啊﹗」朋友以為是無關痛癢的八卦，但少女卻並不如此的淡然。

她打開了那個分享照片的社交平台的連結，映入眼簾的是自己前度男友跟一個日本女性的大頭照。

那女人在業界裡非常有名，少女多多少少也有聽過這女人的事，只是風評卻好壞參半。

雖然很像這個女人會做的事，但是...「不是她...」少女暗道，那人應該是更高傲跟自信更強大才對。

當初他們分開了，少女只是淡淡的告訴朋友，並沒有傷心痛哭只是無奈的笑著，朋友們都覺得驚訝都到了談婚論嫁了竟然突然分手，再三追問少女也只是以信仰不合為由輕輕帶過。

不過怎麼說，把這種事懶在上帝的頭下也是不妥。

但又不是完全無關就是了。

 

\-----

 

少女抱著剛回來的男人，男人如常的在少女的臉頰落下溫柔的吻再把少女橫抱進屋子裡﹕「我可愛的公主今天過得怎樣？」少女只是嘻嘻的笑環著男人的脖子親了一下他的臉﹕「今天我做了海鮮燉麵，快來嚐嚐。」

交往了三年，兩人依然甜蜜，人前人後也是一對羨煞旁人的戀人。

 

期末的功課讓少女忙得不可開交，眼睛都是緊盯著屏幕不停的書寫，耳朵卻隱約的聽到男友甜膩的低語"  Te echo de menos.  "

少女疑惑的瞧向跟自己身在的客廳只有幾步之隔，男友身處的卧房，男人似乎在發訊息。

沒有發現少女的視線，男人悄悄對著手機說"Te amo cariño.”

少女懷疑自己的耳朵多於男人，不知道為甚麼她就是懷疑不了這個把她呵護備至的男人。

不過...我愛你這樣的話不是只屬於情人間甜蜜的言語？

然而直到這刻少女也對男人深信不疑，她不曾沒有懷疑過這個不久就要跟自己步入教堂的男人會做出對不起自己的事，或許是自己聽錯了也說不定，她這樣的告訴自己。

 

自從那一天，少女不自覺的暗地裡觀察著自己的男友。

男人總會在少女忙著的時候躲在卧房，似乎是在發短訊跟別人閒聊，這是常有人事，可以少女現在卻無比介懷。

 

「寶貝，我先洗澡了。」男人親了少女的額頭走進浴室。

少女聽到流水沐浴的聲音，靜靜的走進了兩人的卧房，俐落的撿起落在床上的手機，不安又緊張的按下那圓形按鈕打開了沒有設計上鎖的屏幕。

手機還停留在男人剛才通訊的頁面。

"寶貝我好想你﹗好想立即見你﹗我的寶貝(kiss)”

"明天就見啊(laugh cry)"

"要等到明天嗎(cry)"

"好睏了，人家好想睡...你也早點睡，要不又要遲到了﹗”

"好想現在立刻跟你相擁入眠"

“你還沒洗澡髒死了(evil)不要你"

"那麼我現在洗﹗﹗﹗"

“不等你了，搞不好等的時候就睡著了Zzz"

"那麼好吧...晚安，我的小甜心，作個美夢(kiss)"

"晚安Javi，旦願夢中相見<3”   
  
雖然用戶暱稱被設定成Yuzu還配下蜜糖罐、小熊和橘子的emoji，這用戶想必不是男人那來自東洋的師弟，少女這樣認為。   
  
男人很喜歡Yuzu，但那只是te quiero的喜歡，少女暗自深信自己對男人來說是最特別的存在。   
就算男人對Yuzu多親暱，他倆終究是兩個男生，只會是對好兄弟。   
就算男人會在練習間的玩樂打鬧中把少年抱起轉圈；就算男人會在少年跌倒的時候第一個滑到他身邊看他有沒有受傷；就算男人會下意識的摟著聽英語解聽得心不在焉的少年纖幼的腰肢把他抱著一起聽少年其實應該沒聽明白的解說；就算男人會不自覺地買下一堆印著維尼的食物飲品或是小玩偶給那超喜歡維尼的少年；就算男人會搔少年的癢欺負少年讓他笑得淚也掉下才罷休；就算男人會兩手捧著少年的頭兒讓兩人額頭踫額頭。   
少女默默記下那個imessage的ID。   
用自己親愛的師弟作掩飾實在太過份！莫非男人就不覺得對不起那個可愛的師弟？沒有覺得這樣做會玷污那天然又純真的少年的名字？   
少女聽到沐浴的嘈雜聲停下，把手機放回原位，走到冷櫃：「親愛的，你要吃草莓沙巴翁嗎？」   
彷彿甚麼事也沒發生過似的。   
  
過了上學的季節，少女變得悠閒，男人還一如以往的只要少女在忙別的、看電視、沐浴就手機不離手，也一如以往的一星期有一兩天以跟朋友飲酒作樂為由而晚歸。   
今天也一樣跟少女說自己約了朋友，一邊哼著歌一邊快速的洗了個澡，還不忘在出門先給少女一個親吻。   
可是到了平常男人歸家的時間還不見蹤影，平日少女也會視若無睹，因為男人也有些時候會因為醉到了而在友人家留宿，可是現在少女卻心急如焚。   
  
少女躺在略大的雙人床上輾轉反側抱住了男人的枕頭，枕頭下方有個薄薄的硬東西，原來是那個丟三落四的男人忘了帶出門的手機。   
少女打開了手機的iMessage，又出現了那個被偽裝成Yuzu的聯絡人，少女鎮定的按下去。   
“在做甚麼?”   
"在做湯…很忙，別打擾"   
"媽媽不在嗎？"   
"今天家裡沒人"   
"但怎也不可以讓小寶貝碰火爐，如果燙傷了怎麼辦?我會心痛死啊!(cry)"   
"…"   
"小寶貝你就等一下，哥哥來替你做飯﹗你想吃甚麼？(yummy)”   
"不用了，人家不是小孩子了！"   
"(cry)那就當是我來過夜的借口好嗎？我的甜心(kiss)"   
少女已經無力看下去，她拿起自己的手機，冷靜地輸入對方的AppleID，發了一通短訊。

"我的男友在你那兒吧？"

少女放下手機，手機就立即傳來震動，少女沒想到，對方會回覆得這麼快。

"Maybe"只有一個字，好像說得事不關己，少女氣得牙癢癢。

"快點把他還給我。"

"哈？甚麼跟甚麼，是你男朋友自己跑來我的家，要不，你自已來把他領回去。"   
"你這搶別人男友的賤貸﹗別太過份﹗"

"我這樣叫過份?"

"勾引別人的男人你很開心嗎？"   
"哈哈哈，倒是，如果被人猛烈追求也無動於衷也太無情了吧?"

"你在說甚麼?"   
"來向我說教之前妳是不是該好好了解一下你親愛的男人的所作作為吧?或許你其實並不清楚那個人。"

"不用你說，我很清楚他，我是這世界最了解他的人。是你勾引我的男友還有甚麼好說的。"

"你就是要我把你心照不喧的真相說出來才心息吧。或是你其實也感覺到吧，只是不願意承認。"

"你這賤貸給我閉嘴，我也是這個世界上最愛他，對他最好的人，最為他好的人，我做了所有女友該做的事，盡了作女友的責任、女友的本份..."少女的淚滴滿了屏幕。

"女友的本份？莫非就是不正當使用男朋友的手機？不分青紅皂白的罵無辜的人卻無限包容自己出軌的男朋友？還是像死魚一樣張開腿？乖乖的被人為所欲為？你男朋友叫你做甚麼你就做甚麼？我好心告訴你，你男朋友不是喜歡這種，搞不好，你下次做的時候反抗一下，他會更興奮，做起上來更棒啊﹗而且，小姐，這不是先來先勝的遊戲。"

為甚麼自己男友的外遇對象會是個這麼的人？因為信仰原故而守著處子之身直到結婚的少女覺得自己被羞辱了，漲紅著臉蛋，揮拳打在枕頭下痛哭。

"你這個無禮的下賤女人﹗"

 

手機的另一端，少年盯著沒有再出現新訊息的手機，一邊的嘴角向上揚。

他身後的男人摟著他的比女性更纖腰的腰肢落下一個吻，一邊慢慢向上移一邊加深力度，停在少年的敏感處吸吮。

尚未穿衣的身體讓慾望赤裸裸的展現出現，溫熱的觸碰到少年，剛剛才發洩了傢伙又生氣勃勃的抬起頭兒。

「Javi，人家好累了...」少年以略帶沙啞的聲線跟水靈的眸子向男人哀求，因為情事而深紅的肌膚、上妝似的會勾人的眼角跟還沒完全退卻的熱度讓這個拒絕聽上去更像是邀請。

「只怪你玩電話不理人家﹗這是懲罰啊﹗」男人小咬了少年嬌嫩的肌膚。

「是日本的朋友說他的狗狗離家出走了很擔心。」少年笑著抱著男人的脖子，讓倆人平躺在床上。

「所以你去安慰人家？那，誰來安慰可憐的我？」男人在少年的耳邊道。

「你這罪孽深重的男人。」少年若有所指的道，抱著男人的頭碰上額頭呵呵的笑著，男人當然驪不出弦外之意還覺得少年的笑聲好像鈴鐺的悅耳。   
「睡吧...你不是很想相擁入眠嗎？」少年打了個呵欠，找了個最舒適的位置把自己收在男人的懷裡。

「好吧...」男人百般不願意還是屈服，跟少年淺淺一吻。

"Dulces sueños mi amor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由人物跟故事也可見是有點久的東西...  
> 在想要不要把事再挖出來，好像對不起C小姐...(我好喜歡她喇...
> 
> 而且會不會被說是黑粉........................


	5. [群牛]休賽季的星期天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於來次輕鬆的群牛~  
> 傻甜白

"Morning, this is Patrick speaking”   
"Bonjour! Patrick à l'appareil. Je vous écoute."   
「早晨，我係Patrick。」   
一個早上Patrick的攜帯就吵個不停，鈴聲響個不斷，一通接一通沒間斷，3種不同的語言不停地像切換麗音廣播一樣流暢的轉換。   
Yuzu坐在沙發，左腳乖乖的平放在腳凳上，忙著玩著3DS的眼睛也不忘個每個回合的空檔偷瞄那個一會在飯廳桌子抄寫，一會兒在落地玻璃窗前踱步，上電話裡頭忙著的男人。   
到了休賽季的日子，Patrick便忙著打理他的副業。   
不過說實話，Patrick對副業的上心跟認真讓Yuzu開始搞不清到底酒業是他的正職還是花滑才是正職。   
或許自己應該教他日語讓他開拓新的海外市場，Yuzu把下巴放在3DS的上屏認真的考量。   
聽著年上的戀人能夠自由地運用幾種語言，心裡滿是仰慕，Yuzu心想要是自己也可以用幾種語言介紹自己就好了，然而自從跟Patrick交往後Yuzu的英語也在慢慢進步。   
Patrick並不會刻意教他英語，不過只要Yuzu的發音不太準確或文法不正確的時候才會指正他，而且不是直接說他說錯而是默默地把正確的版本說一次，Yuzu也會跟著唸，反複說到正確為止，Patrick從不會取笑說錯了的Yuzu，不會因為教了很多次Yuzu也沒有好好記著而生氣，還不厭其煩的放慢地再說一次。   
  


Yuzu把3DS放在沙發旁的躺椅，跟真皮沙發顯然不是成套的布質躺椅是Patrick特地在Yuzu從醫院回來之後添置的新傢俬。

雖然男人並沒有刻意說明，但Yuzu覺得是因為自己的腳傷，這東西才會出現，至少他從未見過Patrick用這張躺椅，可是因為Yuzu上打電動的時候總是不自覺的變成躺著或是趴著所以被禁止在躺椅上玩遊戲。

抬頭看看鐘，也快中午一點，餓有點餓的Yuzu做了個簡單到不用十五分鐘就完成的豆腐湯，自己一吃了一口試味，邊咬著湯匙邊把一另一個碗盛好的端到還在聊電話的Patrick面前，Patrick點頭謝過Yuzu之後沒好氣的皺了眉，把匙子自Yuzu的小嘴中抽出來，匙背的弧形準確的敲在Yuzu的額頭發出響亮的「咚」一聲，Yuzu委屈地裝出快要掉淚可憐的模樣用雙手蓋著前額，Patrick瞇起眼盯著Yuzu做出「危險﹗你這笨蛋﹗」的口形。

Yuzu心有不甘的嘟起小嘴，把自己的碗子端出來坐在Patrick的對面，想要說「いただきます。」的時候才發現湯匙不見了，抬頭才發現Patrick正在用剛剛敲他的頭的匙子勺湯才發現自己忘了給Patrick匙子。

Yuzu想了半晌應該要不要把匙子搶回來，最後還是怕會打擾到男友的公事才作罷，乖乖回到廚房取回作Patrick的湯匙乖乖吃飯去。

 

吃飽了就把碗盤都放進洗碗碟機讓他們自己清洗，Yuzu回到客廳，打開電視下面的櫃子，內裡整齊地分門別類的排放著電視遊戲的光碟，不單是歐美連日本的遊戲也有，由很久以前到剛發行的也有，甚是整全，而且不單是PS家族還有Wii和Xbox，還有些更舊一些的主機。

Yuzu抽了一張，放進接駁好的主機。

當然他以為Patrick是個正經八百的人，家中應該滿是書本，但實在上他跟Yuzu一樣很愛電玩，而且就遊戲跟主機的擁有量來說也玩得滿瘋狂的。

雖然Patrick在人前成熟而穩重，卻也有很孩子氣的一面，這種不在預期的反差感讓Yuzu怦然心動，也更有親切感。

可是不服輸的兩人只要在玩雙人比賽游戲時輸了的那一方總會要求再戰一回，玩個沒完沒了。

 

通了幾個關卡，吃飽就有點愛睏，不過也有聽過教授說就算不吃人類到了中午說僧自然犯睏...Yuzu揉揉眼。

躺椅跟沙發都是炭灰色，可是躺椅不像冰涼的沙發，軟軟的布面輕柔的質感好像抱擁著Yuzu，伴隨著戀人聊電話的聲音，一切也好像在哄他入睡。

 

待Yuzu醒來的時候燈子也亮了，男人的手停在Yuzu的髮間，似乎在他睡著的時間順他的頭髮：「對不起，吵醒了你。」

Yuzu搖搖頭，擦擦眼睛，才發現眼鏡在睡著了的時候被拿下了，他抱著戀人坐在躺椅的大腿用小頭兒磨蹭：「お疲れ様でした。  」

 

「做了三文治作夜餐。」Patrick把食物放在茶几讓Yuzu不用四處走動。

三文治有兩層，分別夾了洋蔥牛肉醬跟煎蛋和蕃茄片，除此之外還有燙過的清雞肉跟生菜，既色彩繽紛又貌似營養豐富，只是...

 

「別再喝酒了。」Yuzu沒好氣的跟拿出酒杯的戀人投訴。

「你不是自稱 allergic to alcohol嗎？酒精敏感還喝甚麼？」Yuzu假裝把酒杯拿走。

「你怎知道？」Patrick不理Yuzu，取出一個新的杯子，優雅地把酒倒進酒杯。

「因為在醫院百無聊賴，翻資料的時候不小心找到的。」Yuzu生氣的把杯子推回去，別過頭，用力的咀嚼著一大片雞肉，臉頰也鼓了起來：「人家就是不喜歡你喝。」   
Patrick給那個推回來的杯子盛了蘋果汁，給了Yuzu：「吃不到的葡萄是酸的嗎？」碰了他的杯子，喝了口酒。

兩個杯子的顏色也是漂亮的金黃卻是截然不同之物。

兩人也有酒精敏感，只是Yuzu是非常敏感，而且他身子弱，似乎一輩子也不可能碰杯中之物。   
「人家是怕你跳也跳不動。」Yuzu不理男人，他就是生氣：「你不和我搶牌子就是不高興。」   
「叫你家師兄跟你搶。」Patrick笑得歡樂。   
「他...他才不是戰鬥力...」Yuzu呶嘴道。

「可是他兩年也從你手上...」Patrick吃吃的笑，被Yuzu反瞪：「別再提這件事﹗你就不可以說是在自己手中搶走嗎？哼﹗」鼓起小臉頰小聲的補道：「人家只想跟你爭牌子嘛...」

「好的好的，那麼我得好好努力了。」男人摸摸小戀人的頭：「你也知道我是為了開心而滑啊，榮譽已經不是最重要了，人家可是休息了一整年剛回到冰上，你就別太苛刻了。」

「也不是你自作孽...」

 

晚上是Yuzu跟家人facetime跟處理作業功課的時間，今天他特快地把事實完成像要把早上沒有了的兩人相處的時間都補回來。

「姐姐發了段電視節目的錄影讓我們看...」Patrick抱著Yuzu，Yuzu在看電郵。

說畢Yuzu有點後悔，要是是甚麼奇怪的節目...怎麼辦？﹗但Patrick已經把電腦接到電視去了。

播出的是4月7日的キ リ ト ル。

Patrick由忍著不笑到忍笑忍得全發抖，被抱著的Yuzu完全感覺到身後的人在笑自己，羞得想要鑽進椅子底。

直到那個跟完 全 感 覚 Dreamer的合樂，Patrick終於忍俊不住。

Yuzu把頭埋在戀人的胸口環抱著Patrick，Patrick怎也不能把他拔出來，只好安撫的摸摸他的頭。

「其實當時我也沒有發現呢。因為也是在專心自己的比賽嘛。」這也不是騙Yuzu的，不過Patrick也考慮下一次好好留意一下戀人比賽前的「精彩演出」就是了。

但現在Patrick已經不敢告訴Yuzu他平日總會在他極放鬆極專注或是以為自己是一個人的時候會像電視播的一樣high爆高歌，而Yuzu則一邊咒罵自己一邊希望這麼害羞的事不要再做，更不要被電視台拍下﹗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前以往群總不懂中文實在m(_ _)m (對不起群總  
> 他在官網自稱自己會粵語，英語跟法語啊~(但就只聽他說過一次粵語而已，還只是2句...  
> 而且群群也真的在未成年的時候受訪說自己酒精敏感，不過現在又真的喝起來，也是他自己說吃飯的時候會喝  
> 或是是不太嚴重的敏感吧~  
> 有點想訂那支"群群on ice"來看看233很漂亮也不貴  
> yuzu也要快點康復啊~


	6. [海牛]飛越高空

飛越一萬一千米高空，機外溫度是負五十五度。

羽生結弦坐在商務客位上，心裡的溫度比機外的溫度更低，早已適應機內的空調的身體不受控制的抖震。

「對不起。」

昨天晚上，羽生收到了來自費爾南德茲的Line短訊。

羽生盯著手中的i-pod不敢相信自己的眼睛，不好的感覺一湧而上，想要嘔吐的感覺直衝喉嚨，男孩抱著自己的腰肢試圖阻止胃部的翻騰。

他想要跟費爾南德茲問個清楚，可是對方只是死了心鐵了心似的說著對不起。

羽生知道費爾南德茲要跟他分手了。

自從那天起，羽生不敢再踫那部i-pod，直至那小電器自己用盡了電，獨個兒在行李底沉睡。

交往久了，對方的存在成了必然，一下子由我們變成了我，世界一下子瓦解，好像碎裂了一片片的剝落，好可怕，沒有費爾南德茲的世界正在迎接著羽生。

他以為愛哭自己會大哭一場，可是淚卻一滴也沒有流下來，大概是太痛苦太可怕，淚也乾涸了。

 

「飛機已抵達羽田機場，請乘客...」羽生已經聽不到飛機上的廣播，只是身體慣性的動起來，離開了機場，走上了前往名古屋的JR，為了跟好久違的朋友見面他比別人更早到達這個舉辦下一場商演的城市。

 

晚深的車站沒有幾個人，男孩好像並沒有感覺到夏天夜晚的暑熱般把運動外套的拉鍊拉得高高，呆呆的站在站外的一隅溶入黑暗之中。

「結弦君？」佳菜擔心的拍了拍憔悴身的羽生的肩膀：「你怎麼了，在line上找不到你啊。」

羽生淡淡的笑道：「我分手了。」拉出一個比哭更難看的笑容。

「結...」佳菜把羽生的頭拉到自己的肩膀：「難過的時候就哭出來啊。」

「我...就是哭不出來...」羽生乖乖的靠在佳菜的肩膀任由佳菜安慰似的順著自己的頭髮。

「會好起來的。」佳菜把頭靠在那個像自己弟弟一樣的男孩的頭安慰道：「在日本的時候就好好冷靜，想想自己的未來吧。」

羽生並沒有說甚麼，只是報以一個意味深長的笑容。

 

回到酒店，剩下自己一個，心裡卻飛到近方，不知道那個人現在生活怎樣？不知道他會不會跟自己一樣難過？那個人是不是跟朋友玩至凌晨？那個人有好好生活嗎？

邊想著那個男人，羽生邊反省著自己的事。

自己本就是一個自我中心的人，比賽的壓力讓他老發脾氣，動不動就向他人惡言相向也不給他好臉色，一會兒又要對方百般遷就，會被討厭也不足為奇...

羽生嘆了口氣...我得要道歉。

 

跟朋友遊玩笑著笑著，心裡卻還是悶悶不樂。

「忘記他吧。」日野憂心的盯著羽生，哈維爾．費爾南德茲彷彿成了禁詞，而「他」彷彿成了那男人的代名詞。「他不值得。」

可是我就是愛著這麼的一個男人，羽生心裡很明白。

「你可以過更好的生活。」田中認真的為羽考慮：「你應該更為自己考慮。」

「你們本身就是南轅北轍。」「勉強也不會有好的未來。」「放手吧。」他們你一言我一語。

「戀情終結了人還是會生存，會有新的生活新的邂逅。你要知道，你沒有他還可以好好活著，過些日子就會好起來。」兩個竹馬男孩為羽生得出結論。

羽生笑而不語，低口吃著刨冰，大家給他的建議卻又在腦中揮之不去，只是吃不下，一口比一口小，至到冰都溶化成一滿滿的杯子水。

 

羽生難過極了，沒有對方的未來，他知道自己一定不會快樂。

為甚麼得要一直抱著這份愧疚這份後悔？明明還是喜歡為甚麼得要放棄？

羽生知道自己不像他們所說，自己並不是放不下這段逝去的感情，而是他還是喜歡著那個男人。

想念他，希望跟他擁抱，希望跟他親吻，希望跟他建立未來的心一天也沒有消失過。

 

雖然男孩在難過，日子也是不會等他的飛快就過了。

坐在商演的會場發呆的羽生每每都渴望著男人會來找他，會跟他修好，每當聽到外國人的聲音都特別緊張，可是一次又一次的落空。

他再次打開i-pod也是沒有收到任何來自男人的訊息。

羽生很了解那個頑固又怯懦的男人是不會這麼容易就會來找自己，可是自己 貿然聯絡很有可能會給他壓力。

羽生嘆了一日氣，要等待...不過要等到甚麼時候？

羽生打開了twitter，是男人私人的twitter，裡頭盡是一些關於戀愛的轉貼，光是說著不要愛著不值得的人放棄不值得的戀情。

就算如羽生一樣強大，心還是受到傷害的，他覺得這些都是男人要給自己看的，擔小的男人希望他放棄，卻沒有勇氣直接跟他說。

心是再次傷透，就是因為羽生很了解那個男人，那個他還是深愛著的男人。

 

羽生跟大伙兒說要呼吸一下新鮮的空氣就離開了會場，坐在後門的梯級凝望著夏天的晴空。

分開不是有勇氣而是逃避而已。

戀情並不是只有甘甜也有苦澀，要有付出要有努力。

是誰定定戀情的終結？沒有誰只有自己，只要心中還有喜歡，還有愛，戀情並不會就此終止。

為甚麼非得要得到大家的認同不可？為甚麼別人叫自己放棄就得要放棄？明明最了解這一切，最了解自己的感受的不是他人而是自己，羽生豁然開朗。

喜歡的話就抱著那份心情，不要欺瞞自己，勇敢地繼續去愛。

不論是等待，不論是直接的告訴別方自己的想法，只要不放棄愛。

羽生覺得自己好像已經脫離了密佈的烏雲，飛至萬里無雲的高度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兩年前寫了開頭的故事，現在拼合了新的結局


	7. [群牛]休賽季的星期一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟休賽季的星期天沒有關係，只是方便就取了這個名字  
> 星期天=假日  
> 星期一=要訓練的日子  
> 或者叫休賽季的訓練日比較正確..

「你、給、我、滾﹗」陳偉群氣炸了的大叫。

「我不走。」賴皮的男孩把頭埋在抱著沙發的坐墊以撒嬌的聲音道。

男人生氣的拉著坐墊的一方想要把坐墊拔出來，男孩出力的抱緊坐墊，兩人就此拉拉扯扯的角力。

男孩在坐墊快被搶走的時候稍微動小頭兒，露出了一雙眼睛以上的地方，可憐兮兮的以可憐的小動物眼神仰視男人：「這兒也是我的家，不是嗎...」埋在坐墊的小嘴抗辯著，聲音裡盡是難過。

男人聽之放開了坐墊，不能直接或是完全否認讓男人有點啞巴吃黃蓮的感覺，他是生氣，但也同時愛著這個橫不講理的男孩，不希望自己無意間說出口鋒利辛辣的言語會傷到男孩的心。

 

可是男人絕不可以就此妥協。

 

就在男人由底特律搬回溫哥華訓練沒幾天，男孩就出現在男人的訓練場大堂。

把用來掩人耳目的外套帽子拉得低低，鮮有地不是拿著電子產品而是印擦品的男孩靜靜地坐在等候區的沙發上認真地閱讀，架著黑色粗框眼鏡的臉憩靜又知性，根本不就平日吵吵鬧鬧的戀人。

裝甚麼裝，陳偉群心想，可是這樣低調樸實的羽生結弦也一樣閃亮好看，他相信不是因為自己很愛這個男孩才可以容易地在人海中尋找得到他的身影，而是就算男孩甚麼也不做，他那過份耀眼的存在讓所有人也不自覺被他吸引看向他。

這下，男人有點妒忌了，妒忌吸眼球的男孩也妒忌被他吸引的人們。

「嗨。」好像有雷達一樣感應到男人的存在，男孩蓋上了書本，跟男人揮手。

「你怎麼會在這兒﹗」男人把男孩的帽子拉得更低，直接蓋過男孩的眼睛，在男孩耳邊小聲道。

男孩手忙腳亂地把帽子拉回去正常的位置，整理好留海，滿不在乎的道：「有空嘛便過來看看你啊。」

「難道你不想看到我？」男孩不懷好意的奸：「還是你在這裡藏了甚麼不可告人的秘密？莫非你金屋藏嬌？」自過長衣袖的袖口露出的兩節修長漂亮的手指半掩著竊笑的嘴。

男人瞥了男孩一眼直接把他當空氣，向大門的方向大步的走去，男孩也不理男人無視他的態度，背起背包跟了上去。

男人透過大門的玻璃門觀察著男孩，只是帶了一個背包，輕便的打扮似乎真的如他所說來看看男而已，他邊走向自己的車子，邊希望他沒有打甚麼鬼主意。

在男人回過神來之際，男孩已經率先坐在男人車子的副駕：「你真是不懂甚麼是客氣...」男孩假裝聽不懂男人的話向男人歪頭甜笑。

男人看也沒看也沒有給男孩反應，認真的駕駛：「那麼隨心就山長水遠的跑來，真有你的...」

「也不是很遠啊，飛機的話超快的，跟由仙台乘鐵路到中京沒差多少。」男孩正經八百的說。

 

然而說如男人最初擔心的一樣，回到家門就見到男孩寄來的行李正靜靜的坐在門前等著兩人歸來。

就是這樣，男孩就在男人那兒住了快一個星期。

 

「你是時候回多倫多了吧？」男人整理著訓練的包包，準備出發。

「你有這麼不想見到自己的男友嗎？」男孩可憐巴巴的裝出快哭的表情。

「你這傢伙，不要拿我當借口﹗明明好好的康復了還裝病。」清脆的「啦」，男人打了一下男孩的大腿。

「人家真的是在痛啊。」男孩理直氣壯的道：「而且也有在做復康伸展和運作，如果勉強上冰了，再受傷也是得不常失。

「哦哦。」男人敷衍的回道，他明白那種患得患失的感覺，也明白當中的痛苦掙扎與膽怯逃避，包含著自己對自己身體的認識一定比他人深的道理，男人說不出甚麼只能在他身體默默的守護，等待男孩以自己的力量跨過這個考驗。

男人拍拍男孩的頭，表達他的支持與關懷。

男孩把頭靠在男人的伸過來的手臂，窩著男人的臂彎：「不論作為戀人或是在比賽場上作為敵人，你也希望我健健康康吧。」男孩撫摸著腳掌：「如果是你就算贏了抱傷上陣的我也不會覺得光彩吧。」

的確，男人才不屑自己站在頒獎台最高風只是因為其他對方的身體不在狀態，這種被讓賽的感覺好被人羞恥，彷彿是同情他年紀漸長一樣。

男人輕撫著男孩的頭，但卻說不出任何話，但心裡卻無時無刻也希望結弦健康快樂：「要不要來冰埸看看？看看別人滑冰總比在家裡呆好吧。」

 

第一天，男孩有點不情不願的跟了過去，第二天男孩早在男人出門前已準備就緒在車子旁邊等著，身後還帶著平日訓練用的行理箱。

不知是他覺得自己是真的完全康復還是戰勝了心魔，但至少讓男人安心下來。

 

男人練習的時候冰場通常只有他跟他的教練，男孩也會很安份的在冰場的一角由基本的滑行開始慢慢的進行一系列的練習。

男人練習著自己的舞步，男人強迫著自己要專心訓練，眼睛卻不由自主的移到男孩身上，久違地回到冰場，男孩用刃的動作也變得生硬，不過他還是慢慢地調整著自己的姿勢。

“Patrick!"伴隨著教練的擔憂的聲音完全沒有留意自己身邊情的況男人，轉身就撞到板子上，男孩的笑聲自遠方傳來，男人心想也不是你害的回瞪男孩，男孩彎著腰強忍著笑。

生氣的男人不再理會男孩，全心全意的投入自己的訓練，只是沒一會就聽到連續的摔倒聲。

男人向男孩的方向瞧，只見男孩嚐試著不同的三周跳，可是沒有幾個可以順利落冰，既是擔心又是厭煩的結了眉。

一方面深怕逞強又好勝的男孩會不服氣一直跳直到把身體摔壞，一方面又覺得如果過去看男孩，那自專心超強的傢伙又會不高興的把他趕走，男人還是站在遠方觀察著。

然而男人的教練向男人投以一個憂心的眼神，以眼神示意男人去看看男主孩的情況，男人心不甘情不願的滑了過去。

「你怎樣了？」男人站在一旁問，男孩沒有看他直接站地來，粗魯的回道：「沒甚麼。」就是你不用理我的意思。

人家好心關心你，你這小子竟敢惡言相向，雖然早就知道男孩會不給他好臉色，但男人還是控制不了自己，擺了個臭臉。

面對這隻把自己縮成球用尖刺對著他人的小刺蝟，男人束手無策的別教練攤手，又回到冰場的另一面繼續訓練。

 

男人喘著大氣，在一旁大口大口的喝著水，男孩還在另一端努力，完成了一系列旋轉之後又是回到跳躍。

果然後生可畏，男人不禁有感而發。

但是看著看著，也還是沒有多少個跳成功，只是沒有被最初的時候恨恨地把自己摔在地上。

男人滑到摔在身上就賴在冰面的男孩身邊：「是肌肉還沒有練回來吧。」男孩的眼睛張得圓大，歪歪頭：「或許吧。」在冰面磨蹭的髮梢也佔上了冰屑。

男孩伸出手，就像小孩一樣亂揮，想要男人把他拉起來，男人不理他：「自己起來啊﹗」也不是因為怕害羞或是尷尬，男人只是單純的不喜歡這種甜蜜寵溺的舉動。

「拉我...拉我...」男孩常是不罷休，甚至出言示意，以可愛又惹人憐愛的眼神撒嬌，見男人對他不瞅不睬男孩開始吵個不停，蹶起小嘴：「就只是幫人家一下也不行嗎...」

男人嫌他煩，伸出手，男孩立即露出狡猾的笑容，用力的拉著男人的手，讓男人也跌在地上沒差點親上男孩的嘴唇。

男孩愉快的咯咯笑著，男人沒好氣的拉起了男孩，男孩好像不甘心只有自己摔得滿身是冰，把冰屑丟到男人身上。

「你這小子，也老大不小了，別以為長著一張孩子臉你就是小孩子，可以為所欲為﹗」男人站了起來，冰屑都掉到地上去。

男孩不忿的向男人吐了舌︰「人家真的比你小嘛，長得老成持重也不可以妒忌人家嘛。」維持著鴨子坐的姿勢不打算起來。

「再不起來就把你留在這兒，自己徒回家啊。」男人轉頭就走。

「哼哼，欺負人家。」男孩跳了起來，快速的踏了幾步溜到男人身後環抱著男人的腰把男人推前了好幾步，再主動的拉著男人的手圍著場邊滑行。

男人注視著就在他身邊牽著他的手的戀人，滑行的風把男孩沒有造型的頭吹得凌亂，天真的笑容讓他也分享到男孩這一刻的歡樂，跟喜歡的人在喜歡的地方做喜歡的事件，是最單純的快樂。

男人別過了面也勾起一個淺淺的笑容。

 

「你給我過來﹗」男孩跟男人到冰場已經變成日常，男孩隨著上冰的日子增加在冰上的感覺也漸漸的找回來，而在冰上呆的時間也愈來愈長，甚至到男人結束訓練男孩也不想離開。

可是因為中午過後會小孩子的課程跟公開的問放，所以可以讓兩人自由使用的時間只到中午之前。

也不是說之後不可以用，只是人會變多，而且堂堂世界王者羽生結弦出現在對手的冰場也免不得別人的閒言閒語及猜測，還兩人及兩人的團隊也沒有好處。

「...」男孩常是悠哉悠哉的賴在冰埸，鴨子坐著完全沒有起來的打算。

「你給我過來﹗」男人再次重申。

瞪得圓大的眼睛活像中國建築花園大門前的獅子神明雕塑，兩者也目露凶光，想不到這個外表比起亞洲人更像混血兒，在外國出生及成長的華裔男人也跟保留著一些亞洲的元素。

男孩在腦海中對比著男人跟獅子雕塑，兩個影像合起來簡直是完全吻合，男孩忍俊不住。

男孩壓抑j的笑聲還是傳入了男人的耳裡，男人真的動怒了：「羽、生、結、弦﹗」

瞥見有別的教練帶著學生快要進來，男人也把冰刀套丟給男孩，也顧得別的直接把男孩拉到會客室。

 

大大的嘆了口氣，男人平息了自己火頭的怒火，平心靜氣的跟男孩促膝長談：「怎麼康復了還不回去自己的訓練基隆地？那兒可以給你最好的訓練菜單跟支援。」

男孩鼓起腮別過臉，小聲道︰「但人家喜歡這兒。人家喜歡跟你一起滑冰...」

「在蟋蟀也有很多人跟你一起滑冰啊。」男人不解。

他鼓著腮滿是委屈：「但是那些也是不認識的人，某人去了商演跟放暑假，Nam轉了教練...我要悶慌了。」

這是這麼簡單的一個原因，男人一副你這麻煩的小鬼的樣子盯著男孩，男孩擺出一個你這神經大條不明白纖細的少女心的樣子。

就在這個時間教練走了進來提醒男人今天下午他還要去討論滑冰學校的事。

男孩聽畢立即舉手，好像小孩子搶答問題一樣：「我來當你第一個學生﹗」孩子氣的舉動把男人的教練也逗笑了。

男人瞥了玻璃門外的教練一眼，反白眼的道︰「我的學校兩年後才開...」

「不要...人家等不了，要現在﹗人家也當你第一個學生﹗」男孩半開玩笑的說，長腿不停踢呀踢，冰刀套踢在地上發出踏踏踏吵耳的聲音。

男人不高興的用雙手捉著男孩的大腿，停止男孩發出噪音。

男孩轉了轉腦袋，捉著男人放在自己大腿的手對著男人甜甜的笑道：「如果我兩年後退役了的話，我來當教練，做你最得力的助手。」其實男孩也沒有確切的決定是不是兩年前得要立即退下來，未來還有很多未知的事情未確定的因素，他不忘補道︰「不過要是沒有退役的話我還是想當你第一個學生﹗但...如果你堅持不可以的話...也可以讓我夏天的時候來幫助啊﹗」

雖然想法簡單、天真又單純，男孩的眼中有著大家一起這個未來讓男人很高興：「謝謝你。」雖然說得有點小聲還是充滿真誠。

「那你得要好好鍛鍊你的破英語。」這一句也無比認真：「而且就現在的現實來說，請你先乖乖回去，兩年後再說。」浸淫在甜蜜中，要把這個麻煩戀人弄回多倫多的決心差點就蕩然無存，幸好男人還有丁點理智。

「不好好訓練，下次比賽我拿了金牌也不可以生氣啊。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來寫出了這樣的對白，不過因為好像太沉重了所以刪了。  
> \---  
> 男孩擺出一個你這神經大條不明白少女心的樣子，男人結了眉︰「我不認為你的野心會讓你把你的戀情放第一順位。」  
> 如果說要只選一個男孩的確是選不出來，他鼓著腮滿是委屈，他兩個也想要，不行嗎？


	8. [牛&群]他與他，他與他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轉換心情(1)  
> 這章不是群牛、不是群牛、不是群牛啊

男人拉起上衣下擺胡亂地擦了擦滿臉的汗水，可是上衣早已因為男人身上的汗水而濕得不用擰也可以淌出水來，擦過了臉反而覺得更黏膩更骯髒，光是甩一甩手汗水也會從手臂飛出來，好嘔心好想快點洗個澡，男人邊想邊提著自己的大包小包走進更衣室。

然而在更衣室的入口處就可以清楚聽見深處傳來小孩的啜泣聲，更衣室在俱樂部也算是個隱蔽的地方，被教練罵、訓練不順心、自己狀態不好，不少人忍受不住訓練的壓力在這兒發泄自己的情緒，偷偷躲在更衣室哭也是常有的事，男人偶爾也會撞見。

男人刻意加重腳步，不著痕跡的告知裡面的人有人要進來，這已是他最大的體諒與友善，大概沒有人會希望有自己軟弱的部份 暴露於不認識的人面前吧，男人是這樣認為的， 可是哭聲並沒有停止。

在淋浴間前的長櫈放下包包，男人沒有多加理會瑟縮在長櫈哭泣的男孩，脫下濕漉漉的上衣，扯下了襪子，抓了條毛巾，就在他要踏進淋浴間那刻，「我啊，好像喜歡上自己的師兄...」那男孩開了口。

男人不肯定對方是對自己說話，當然也不希望他是對自己說話，他瞥了一眼牆角的身影，連眼睛對上，那男孩自顧自的說起話來：「但是其他朋友取笑我說我只有女孩們會喜歡男生，說我奇怪，說我是不是生了奇怪的病，說我是個女孩子...」

男人嘆了口氣，用毛巾擦了一下臉跟身體，走了男孩的前面蹲下來：「其實同性戀沒有甚麼的，也不是奇怪的事，一個人會喜歡上另一個人是一件很美好的啊。不需要因為自己喜歡的人是同性就認為自己不正常。」怎麼我現在連心理諮詢師也要當...現在的小孩就是不可以乖乖的跟朋友好好相處？

「同性戀？」男孩沒有聽懂，可是慢慢的止住了哭泣。

「就是喜歡跟自己相同性別的人喇。」男人解釋著，抽了幾張面紙讓男孩擦乾淨那哭得一塌糊塗的臉。

「所以就是說我？我是同性戀？」男孩如此問道。

怎樣聽到男孩這樣說好像有甚麼怪怪的...好像有甚麼不對，讓人好揪心好難過，是因為男孩那哭得充血的眼睛跟那紅腫的眼眶，還是因為由男孩那稚嫩無知帶有哭腔的聲線？

男人還沒找到適當的言詞，男孩又開口了：「所以說我就是不正常的孩子喇...要不然也不會被冠上一個不一樣的名字...」他扁了嘴，一副快要哭出來的模樣。

「我是同性戀...」男人的腦海傳來另一把聲音，那把久違了還沒有完全隱定下來的青年音，是一段封塵的記憶。

男人頓時明白，把同性戀叫作同性戀的時候不就已經是一種標籤，由無邪的男孩口中說出來格外刺耳。

男人後悔自己說出這樣不經思考的話，他掛上一個親切的微笑，溫柔的摸摸男孩的頭，希望可以安撫面前的孩子：「不是這樣的，喜歡上甚麼人也沒有錯對之分，就像有人喜歡吃巧克力口味的冰淇淋，有人喜歡香草，有人喜歡草莓一樣，只是大家有不一樣的喜好，但我們不可以因為自己喜歡的味道跟別人不一樣就說人家不正常啊。」

「大哥哥，你憑甚麼可以說得這麼肯定？」男孩咬著唇，對男人的話半信半疑，結著的眉下的眼睛還是水汪汪的。

「因為我也有喜歡同性的朋友啊。」

「真的假的？」男孩難以置信的張大眼睛，腫脹的眼簾變了在深邃的雙眼皮。

男人腦海浮現出那個人的樣子︰「嗯，那是一個好棒好棒的人。」男人的神情柔和了許多，是發自心底的溫柔，男孩靜靜的注視著男人。

「那個人是我最要好的朋友，是一個很溫柔善良的人，就像兄長一樣跟我一起長大的人。」想著那個人跟自己溫柔的笑，想著那個人跟他戀人一樣幸福的模樣，怎麼說著說著怎麼掛著笑容的嘴角好像有點苦？

「就算他喜歡誰，我以他為榮。就算他喜歡誰，他是我最喜愛最信任的哥哥這件事是不會改變的。」男人說得非常肯定，這不是催眠自己而是事實。

男孩似懂非懂的把小手指放在嘴唇想了想：「我啊，也有姐姐，也好愛姐姐，卻不會為她露出這麼的表情。」男孩天真的下了這樣的結論：「想必大哥哥真的好喜歡好喜歡你那個朋友，比我愛姐姐更愛你的朋友。」男人不知道自己理解到的意思是不是男孩真正的意思，或許他是刻意不去觸碰不會理解。

「可是那麼為甚麼大哥哥看上去會這樣難過？」男孩歪著頭，不解的望著笑得苦澀的男人，用小手去戳男人那緊皺的眉頭：「大哥哥不是也好喜歡那個人嗎？為甚麼會這麼難過？大哥哥明明說喜歡人是個美好的事情，果然同性戀是一個會讓人難過的東西？」

「不是這樣的，那不是難過啊。」男人愈想笑得燦爛，笑容看上去就愈難過。

男孩反過來用小手拍拍男人的頭好像在學男人安撫他一樣安慰男人，男人覺得男孩好像可以解讀自己每一個微小的表情。

「或許是因為想著有人會因為這麼愚蠢的原因去討厭一個人，所以才會不開心吧。」男人試圖為自己解釋。

男孩好像接受了他的解釋：「大哥哥真是個很溫柔的人，媽媽就會因為別人而難過的人也是內心善良的人。如果我也有這樣的朋友該多好。男孩高興的笑，可是怎麼男人也開心不起來，男人知道自己並不如男孩所說的善良，因為自己不全是因為對方而難過。

「你一定會找到的。」

把男孩送走，男人攤坐在男孩剛才的位置，黏答答的不只是身體，還有混雜著不同感情不能分割的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 題目其實是 牛與海，群與_ ...(把名字活吞進肚子  
> 當知道愈多心情就猶如坐了過山車orz  
> 不發洩出來會寫不出群牛...  
> 甚至寫不出「群總」這個character orz


	9. [海牛]Your Majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久違了的...

清晨的冰場一片昏暗，只有透過最遠處那道牆那幾扇正方小窗漏進來的一點的曦微。

平日早上總是爬不了起床，日上三竿才勉強起來的大男孩沒有想過自己也有成為最早出現在練習場的人的一天。

他直直走到長凳也無意打開照明，反正憑著窗外微弱的光線，跟自己長久以來的記憶他很清楚東西的位置，身體也早已記住了空間跟隔離，不會跌到或是找不到要找的東西 。

有點自暴自棄的把包包打摔在椅上，快速的穿上冰鞋下了冰，沒有人的冰場意外的冷，讓他不禁打了個哆嗦。

「早啊Javi？你不是中午才來？」在大男孩把當天要完全的練習項目都完成了後，Brain才拿著咖啡走進來，看到冰上的遲到大魔王還不相信的擦了眼睛。

「哈哈，有些時間我也會想要更努力一點啊﹗」大男生用毛巾擦了汗，哈哈笑道。

說的也是，以前的他只會不來或是遲到，早到也是前所未聞，或許是因為怕被丢下才會如此拚命的想跟上那孩子的步伐吧。

「明天是不是要下雪了？」Brain也跟著呵呵大笑，看來他今天很高興，這也難怪...

「不會下雪喇，只是中午我想我不會來了。今天起得太早，現在超睏的。」大男孩誇張的打了個大呵欠，就如他平日的演技一樣富戲劇性。

「那明天繼續訓練吧。」Brain恍然大悟，彷彿明白了甚麼般笑笑的，舉起咖啡跟大男孩道別，匆匆回到辦公室，準備比平日更忙碌的一天。

 

雖然說他沒打算留下，但他也沒有離開，而是在更衣間呆呆的玩電動打發時間。

場外一陣騷動，大概那孩子回來了...大男孩戴起耳機，把音樂調得更大聲，試圖把自己跟外界隔絕。

「哦，是要嚇誰喇。」同鄉兄弟被默默坐在一角的大男孩嚇得沒差點摔了手機。

大男孩只是向他揮揮手，沒有心情理會對方，可是跟他有著相同名字的兄弟沒有理會，走了過來讓他看自己剛才拍的照片：「你看，只要Yuzu在就會很熱鬧呢﹗」

相中被傳媒圍著的Yuzu沒有掛上燦爛的笑容，但認真的臉上，大男孩知道他很開心，因為那孩子好喜歡被注視的感覺。

只要是公開場合那孩子身邊總是有一群人圍著，大男孩可以理解，大男孩明白，但在這個時候他能完全深切的體會到，羽生結弦不會是只屬於他一人的羽生結弦，他是屬於世界的羽生結弦，讓他的心疼痛無比。

翻著照片，大男孩看到對方跟那孩子的合照，二話不說就按了刪除鍵。

「你在做甚麼喇﹗」同名字的兄弟把自己的手機搶回去。

「只是不讓你對我的人動歪腦筋。」粗粗的彎眉向下，卻感覺不到笑意。

「過份...雖然人家現在單身，不過人家可沒有這樣的想法，你這太霸道了吧。」同名字的兄弟裝著生氣，也知道今天的他不好惹而走開了。

大男孩也知道自己只是在向別人亂發脾氣，但心情卻又平復不下。

說喜歡一個人對對方沒有佔有慾也是假話。被傳媒圍著團團轉，被他很不是味兒，他沒有大道得跟那些閒雜人等分享自己心愛的人兒，沒有大道得讓他們的日常下坦盪盪地暴露在聚光燈被大眾分享而不納悶。

是。他就只可以納悶，因為他就連生氣也不敢，只敢發洩在其他人身上。

 

_ 說到底... _

_ 我們是戀人啊... _

想到戀人這個詞，大男孩的胸口猛烈的鼓譟，我們算是...戀人...吧，連他自己也不確定。

 

「哦...」少年走進來，也被大男孩嚇到了。

大男孩抱著了少年，默默的親他的前髮。

雖然外面還有傳媒等著他只是想匆匆洗掉汗水讓自己清楚點才接受訪問，但因為那是單純、不帶性慾的親吻，少年就任由對方親吻。

這，是少年的溫柔。

少年回抱著大男孩：「發生了甚麼事？」

「沒有...只是想你想得發瘋。」大男孩吻上他的臉頰。

不知甚麼時候，兩人的對話可以變成句子，變音也愈來愈標準，大男孩是為了繼續待在俱樂部教孩子，而少年大概只是因為看見連師兄的英語也日漸進步而不服輸而已。

「你這個笨蛋。」少年主動的吻上大男孩的吻，並加深了這個吻，直到兩人不能不分開。

順了呼吸，大男孩把少年推往淋浴間：「快點洗個澡，之後也要加油啊。」最後提起少年的手，虔誠的吻上少年細長的手指。

 

凝視著那扇把他倆分隔的門，大男孩的心又再鼓譟。

_ 在你只往前看的眼中有我嗎？我跟金牌、跟世界紀錄，哪個比較重要？ _

這些話他只能埋在心裡。

因為他知道，他明白，此刻，他愛的人心中的第一順位真的不是他...而自己怎也沒有勇氣在他口中聽到這個殘酷得心碎的答案。

他知道這樣的話只會成為一把大鐮刀，把他倆的關係一刀兩斷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我啊，真的好不再想上班了...  
> 好想寫長文...


	10. 第十章 [海牛](R18)初次

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為太心碎，所以寫了一半放下了兩三星期  
> 因為不是慶生文，所以避開了昨天  
> 因為沒有proofread(一直也沒...)，所以應該會有不少錯漏

比賽果後在其中一人的房間小酌一杯不知甚麼時候成了他們的習慣，也不是要慶祝誰的勝利或是安慰落敗的一方，只是單純地的犒賞賽前專注訓練的彼此。

師兄一如以往的帶上家鄉出產最上盛的紅酒，就是在師兄家嗜過順滑香甜的紅酒後師弟根本喝不下一般場合那麼廉價的紅酒。

俐落的倒了半杯，遞給托著側著頭看表演一樣看著自己的師弟，自己又為自己倒了半杯，擦乾瓶口。

師弟雙手捧著酒杯，呷了一小口酒，從喉嚨發出滿足的「ummm。」的師弟乖巧的把頭靠著師兄的肩膀，像是回味酒的甘甜又像是回顧前些日子的辛勞。

師兄的頭依偎師弟，柔軟的床兩人的重量而窩了下去，讓坐在床邊的兩人更貼近彼此的身體，寧靜的空間卻沒有一絲困窘，反倒兩人非常珍惜這只有兩人空閒 優游 的時光，因為明天過後又回復到纏人的密集訓練。

 

隔壁男女的激情的聲音打破了恬靜，雖然只是若隱若現的聲音但也沒有辦法視若無睹。

師弟害羞的看向師兄，不知因為尷尬還是因為酒精，師弟白晢的臉頰擦上了一抹粉白的櫻色。

師兄寵溺的開師弟的玩笑說他也是個成人，

偏卻因為別人家魚水之歡羞澀得像個初懂情事的小女孩，

站在世界頂峰的舞台，被千億雙眼睛盯著看也天不怕地不怕了

師弟又羞又氣的低著頭別過臉，呵呵笑著師兄立即摟著師弟的肩膀把拉回自己的身邊，親吻了他順滑的頭髮陪不是，抱歉喇抱歉，在師弟的耳邊呢喃。

師弟用頂輕輕頂撞了師兄的胸膛，想要避開那些充滿情慾的聲音般擠進師兄的懷裡。

師兄拿師弟無轍為他打開了電視，讓電視節目的聲音遮蓋隔壁愈趨激烈的聲音，雖然是說希望減輕這純情的師弟的尷尬，也是為了平息自己節節攀升熱情澎湃的慾火。

怎料電視卻像要為只能一而再再而三抑壓對師弟的情慾的師兄火上加油似的上演著床上親熱的鏡頭。

師兄邊以唇堵著嚇得像是見鬼般怪叫師弟，舌頭也跟著伸了進那殘留著酒的小嘴。

師弟像是掙扎像是引誘的皺起了眉發出充滿鼻音呻吟，師兄按捺不住把身體壓向師弟，兩人就這樣倒上床上。

師弟杯中剩下的殷紅液體灑在被套上，在那凌亂的頭髮旁染上一個淡淡紫紅的圓。

不比酒色遜色，染上胭脂色的下眼角、淚汪汪的眼睛、輕蹙的眉頭、酡紅的臉頰跟半開的唇，以純真的表情默默地注視著自己，這樣比擠眉弄眼的調情來得更性感，比起酒精更加催情。

師兄迅速退去師弟的褲子，雙手捧著師弟男性的象徵，嚇得師弟跳了起來，卻因為被師兄壓著而動彈不得。

師兄虔誠的吻上去那不知是因酒精還是因情慾而變成溫熱的性器，師弟輕喚師兄的名字，可是餘音未落就已變成嬌柔的呻吟，那未經世事敏感的部份被師兄柔軟的唇包裹沒入，是前所未有的觸感，又溫暖又柔軟，複雜的感覺混合讓師弟靈光的腦袋變得一片混亂，本用來推開師兄的手也深深插進師兄的髮間。

師兄沒有想過自尊心跟自我保護意識也份外強的師弟會把身為男性最敏感最脆弱的部份交給自己。

當然他也做夢都沒想過自己會為戀人口交，不過這已經不重要了。

舌尖在性器上游走，由根部慢慢描繪著它的形狀，不曾受過如此的刺激，那發燙的部位變得更灼熱挺拔。

「不要...不要...」師弟喊著師兄的名字，「拜託...不要...」，但那個部位卻愈來愈挺立。

師兄暗自竊喜，一邊小心翼翼的不要弄痛師弟一邊更賣力的輕啄。

受不了前所未有的異樣觸感，全身的肌肉繃緊，緊緻的大腿夾著師兄的臉，師兄愈舔，腿就把他夾得愈緊，師弟肢體上的抗拒卻成了讓師兄慾望難耐的挑逗，原本已經長大了的下胯又腫脹了幾分，然而現在的他已經無暇去處理自己的慾望了。

放鬆點，我會讓你更舒服的...師兄含著性器，含糊的說。

緩緩地吞吐同時用舌頭纏繞，兩人的液體混合，黏稠的液體成了一條細長的絲線把舌尖跟嫩紅的頂端連繫，「唔...」師弟輕輕的發出甜膩又懶惰，充滿鼻音的呻吟，控制不了身體才出反應小咬著下唇。

叫出來吧，請你叫出來吧，更激情地，更放肆地...師兄更用力的再次吸吮著那昂起，師弟把唇咬得愈來愈緊，可是最後還是敵不過深入喉嚨時被緊密地包裹的歡愉溢出甜美的嬌喘，還忍不住弓起了腰。

師兄支撐著師弟的腰，順勢的讓性器更深入喉，低喘混雜著細碎的呻吟，勃起的東西又硬了一些，在師兄賣力的用舌頭跟嘴唇刺激下，在嘴裡顫抖，解放出代表高潮的濁白液體。

 

師弟大口大口的喘著氣，連移動的力氣也沒有，展開叫雙臂呢喃著師兄的名字。

師兄挪移到師弟身旁躺下，師弟嬰兒卷起了身邊，一手抱著師兄的大腿，師兄興奮的以為師弟要給他特別的服務，卻見師弟那朦朧的眼睛上沉重的眼皮一直往下掉，留下師兄跟他那火熱難耐的慾望進入了夢香。

 

\-----------

同場加映

師弟咬咬(自主規制版)  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人老了，太久沒寫肉了，寫H好害羞/_\
> 
> 跟文章無關  
> 不過  
> 如果我可以，我希望用我的健康換你的健康，因為你的健康比我的重要太多(心碎)


	11. 第十一章 [群牛]烏雲密佈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 應該會有不少打錯了的字...

候機室的玻璃幕牆外是一片慘白的灰，沉澱澱的雲就像是為天空蓋上一層又一層骯髒厚重的綿被，猶如男人內心的寫照。

一個人的時候總是覺得格外的寒冷。

剛泡好的咖啡的熱度隔著紙杯套還是傳到男人的手心，儘管灼熱的觸感讓他覺得自己的雙手快要被燙傷，男人還是緊緊的捧著飲料，希望熱度能夠溫暖那發自內心的冰冷。

再次踏入這片久違的土地或許就能找回初衷，回到生命中還沒有他的時光，或許就能找到一個踏在冰上的理由，為迷失已久的自己找回該走的路，男人如此認為。

伴隨著全國大賽的結束，現在終於要離開溫哥華了，毅然離開了合作的團隊的他來的時候是一個人，離開的時候也是孤身一人。

不過不會有問題的，已經不是要被照顧、事事也要被安排妥帖的孩提時代了，我長大了，得要獨立，好好照顧自己，一個人也不會有問題，男人一再跟自己這樣說。

他漠視內心的吶喊，催眠似的迫著自己成長，每每如似的向自己暗視，更像是在心裡挖了個大洞，一次又一次的被淘空，只剩下薄如蟬翼的外款。

心靈真實需要的跟它獲

刻意無視心理的需要跟跟自己所期望之間的落差，猶如走進了死胡同，還要恨恨的把自己摔到牆上以為這樣就可以開拓出新的道路。

  
  


縱然帶走了第十個全國冠軍，其實甚麼也沒有得到，沒有帶走半點榮譽，沒有獲得丁點信心，感覺不到半點支持，淡然得甚至不在他的心裡泛起半點漣漪。

回首人生最後一次的全國大賽，可算是差強人意，七零八落的跳躍跟還沒成熟的節目，連他本人也對自己感到失望。

在冰上站著，等待著音樂響起的三十秒，男人腦中突然浮出一個從未想過的問題。

「為甚麼我會在這兒？」

包括著為何還要滑冰、為何還要比賽，他從沒想過。大概因為是個選手就必需要比賽，好像小孩子就得要上學，就算你有多不喜歡，有多不情願。

憶起那兩個不堪回首的演出，在起跳前就知道自己根本不可以順利落冰的感覺也好可怕，連知道自己獲得第一的時候的揚起的微笑也一樣可怕。

  
  


「我更知道自己想要甚麼，可以為自己作決定。」

已經分不出哪句是騙人，哪句是騙自己，又或許兩者都是吧。

男人並沒有很喜歡被採訪。

掛上好比演員的專業笑容，做出乎合大眾認知中取得冠軍的模樣，不忘親切的揮手，跟鏡頭互相。

被訪問的時候笑笑的說著動聽而大家聽得舒服的話，順暢俐落得連自己也被自己的虛偽嚇驚。

「你的目標是甚麼？」如常的被問到一樣的問題。

「要挑戰自己。」如昔的道出空泛籠統的官方回應。

那麼，正確答案是甚麼？男人本人也不知道真正的答案。自己的初衷是甚麼？男人早就忘光光了。現在又是為甚麼而滑？那個想要追逐的目標已成了一個說出來也會讓人笑話的夢，被埋沒於心底，男人已經不明白為什麼自己還是要一次又一次的回到冰上。

站在冰上，快樂嗎？自信嗎？

不，但我需要繼續。

  
  


「我好欣賞他的滑行。」

  
  


在長江後浪推前浪的花滑世界裡看不到自己能夠立足的地方，覺得自己已經一無是處的男人聽了，覺得自己好像看到了一道曙光，原來他還有可以跟群雄較勁的本錢。

然而回歸一線選手的路比想像的還要崎嶇，為了追上一日千里的花滑世界，為了跟男孩在最高水平的比賽角逐最上的寶座，男人開始買命的練習，學習新的跳躍，強化節目中的配置，然而對不再年輕的身體來說卻談何容易。

反觀，男孩不單改善了每個動作的細緻度，還屢屢加入新的難度跳躍，倆人的距離就這樣的一再推遠。

  
  


「沒問題，明天一定可以做到的﹗」即使男孩笑著鼓勵，雖然很會撒嬌，卻又很懂事，很會體諒別人的心情，是個成熟可靠的情人。

「只差一點點，差一點點就成功﹗」每天為男人加油打氣。

「不行，已經不行了。」隨著奧運賽季的迫近，男人想要放棄，然而男孩依然相信著男人，把他擁在懷裡：「沒問題的﹗你的話一定可以辦到﹗」

男孩的熱情與堅毅是男人隨著歲月磨蝕的，男孩會庶自己訂立明確的目標，嚴格又自律，這些都是男人想要跟他好好學習的，在公在私都讓男人覺得男孩遠得不能高攀。

  
  


回歸賽場後的這些日子，

人還是有極限的，這我也只好認了。

我沒有你想像中的好...沒有可能做到...

  
  


別人對男人的批評隨著年月的過去減少了許多，即使是這麼不堪的一個演出，人們還是會隱惡揚善的讚美他的表演。

這是在憐憫已是強弩之末的他嗎？

沒有熱度的嘉許，像是可憐他似的為他冠上虛榮，最後一次把他推上王座，歡送他離開這個他曾 登峰造極的舞台。

以為他不知道嗎，沒有人會比他本人更清楚明瞭，一切都虛假得似埸戲。

曾經人們都相信他會在比賽中拿下一個又一個的金牌，如今人們已經不再對他有所期待，不再提及他大賽的成績，像禁忌似的絕口不提「金牌」二字，避重就輕的不再談及尖銳的問題，變成問問心情的閒話家常。

如果別人給他的是冷嘲熱諷，或會心理會更平衡一些。

  
  


「Chiddy，怎麼了？」訪問過後Scott的手用大的搭在男人的肩上，大概這對冰舞搭擋已經發現男人明明很不自在卻又故作鎮定，訪問的時候這人還不時逗男人笑，不著痕跡的讓男人更自然一點。

就算男人長大了在這個乾哥哥眼中永遠也還是那個需要被照顧笨拙的小弟弟。在需要的時候給予他適切的關愛，如果有兄長想必就是這個感覺了吧。

「趕快回家讓你家親愛的小寶貝給你一個安慰的抱抱吧。」才三十出頭的乾兄長說話總像大叔一樣的玩笑，雖然男人沒有表明對像是誰，但大家也知道他有在交往的對象，而那個對象在男人口中總是一個善觧人意，一直支持著男人的貼心寶貝。

男人不置可否的乾笑了幾聲，找不到合適的話。

「跟女友過得不好嗎？」其實不是女友，但男人從沒有糾正。

男人笑而不語，不知道該不該告訴兄長，大概他倆的關係已經自然地走到尾聲。

奧運迫近，神經日漸繃緊，自己比賽不好練習不順，一方面想要自己冷靜，另一方面也不願成為對方日夜掛心，成為對方心靈上的的負累。

作為選手，他已經夠不濟了，如果連自己也顧不了自己，作為戀人，他還有甚麼支格說去愛對方？

在對方身體受傷時，很想給予對方關心與支持讓他不要焦慮不要著急，好好照料自己的身體，變回健康快樂的小男孩。

有很多時候男人也有想過要不要跟對方說些甚麼卻又怕自己會說錯話，訊息打了又刪，畏首畏尾的就是不敢按下傳送的按鈕。

在這個時間還是以個人為優先吧，總不能因為兒女私情誤了花盡四年時間準備的一切吧。

在考慮到不想影響彼此的心情下，漸漸的通訊變少了，回過頭來和男孩的距離已經愈來愈遠，遠得無法修復了。

「或許已經不是在一起了。」男人別開了視線淡淡的道出他擅自得出的結論。

「怎麼有人會不喜歡我家最棒的弟弟，不可能﹗」皺起了眉頭的Scott，以原本搭在男人肩膀的手扭著男人的扭脖子，把男人拉到自己身邊。

「才不是這樣的...」我沒有你想像中的好，男人心裡大嚷。

「所以是你不喜歡她了嗎？」Scott誤會了男人的意思，壞壞的笑道。

「...我沒有不喜歡...」只是沒有辨法走到最後，男人自忖。

「我親愛的弟弟，你好好的聽哥哥說，就像你平日練習跳躍，也不是經過很多次跌倒再一次又一次爬起來才成功的嗎？你不是這麼一步一步走過來的嗎？就好像同一首樂曲不同人有不同的表達方式，最重要是找到最合適自己的表達方式。不要輕言放棄啊，如果連你自己都不相信，那就必定不會成真了。」Scott盯著男人雙眼，說得認真無比。

  
  


類似的話男孩也對他說過無數片，但不一樣...我們不一樣。

事實已經証明，努力並沒有為我帶來任何東西。

我...看不見自己的「未來」，，也對「成功」毫無把握。

我已經看不到出路...

  
  


離開時Scott拍拍男人的背，在他耳邊語重心長說：「地表上有多少人就有多少種形式的戀愛。」男人窺看乾兄長身旁那個跟他搭擋了二十個年頭的女孩，一時間有千言萬湧上心頭卻有口難言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奧運日漸迫近，有點寫不出來(是說這個日子還惦記著兒女私情也太...
> 
> 關於群  
> 有地方不明白群是甚麼時候練出4S的？不是在11年的時候嗎(記憶中好像說是輕鬆出來的)？但為什麼現在又好像新認識的朋友一樣...  
> 3A之前還不是比較穩定，現在又出走了orz  
> 說好的F呢  
> 他的跳跟他跟教練一樣超級不隱定...  
> 完全是擔心這個心靈脆弱的老人家


	12. [海牛]如箭在弦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果不是拼音的輸入法只要打錯了字基本上就看不懂Q_Q  
> 其實對弓道一無所知，邊寫邊翻資料看影片(好有趣...

「醫生，謝謝您﹗」其實我並不是醫生，黑色粗框眼鏡下死翹翹的眼神早已沒有心力改正對方，正面笑瞇瞇的目送病人離開。

終於剩下最後一個預約了，胡亂的抓抓那長得不像話的頭髮，幸好那是自然卷，就算不怎打理只要輕輕把瀏海向上撥就可以乖乖定型，不會黏着額頭或是扎到眼睛防礙工作，省卻了跑去理髮的時間。

六時十分，離預約的時候已經過了十分鐘，無所事事卻又不能離開會診室找些吃的喝的，只能用筆戳戳桌上已經長得像觀葉植物般茂盛成了個小小的森林的水耕沙拉菜，小碗豆苗甚至偷偷爬出他們那小小的領地進攻旁邊的筆筒，靠在馬來膜造型筆筒的頭上像是為他戴上翠綠的花冠，拿文具的時候還要把小枝椏撥開。

想起姐姐送這組小東西的時候似是開玩笑的說如果太忙碌也可以足不出戶吃到新鮮沙拉，又累又餓的他真的恨不得馬上拔下兩片火箭菜填肚子。

一記均勻清晰的敲門聲拉回了散漫的心神， 整理了掛在胸腔不知甚麼時候歪掉，那刻著「藥劑師－N.Chen」的名牌，掛上從容的笑容展現出精神煥發的樣子，重回那個專業的模樣。

  
  


「抱歉，我來遲了。」小喘着氣的臉頰略帶紅霞，頂著一個乖乖學生頭的男孩點了點頭一臉歉意的走了進來，還摻雜著水氣的頭髮烏黑潤澤，小撮小撮凌亂的交疊好像仔細地抓了富有層次的造型。

「一不留神就過了時間，對不起。」男孩誠心的再次道歉，欠身的時候身後那炭黑色的幼長布料上的箭羽紋隨著受光的變化若隱若現，扣在黑色皮制單肩書包那穿著紅色上衣的黃色小熊隨着主人的動作晃動。

「不急不急，先坐下吧。」原來是弓道部的孩子，藥劑師把落在弓袋上的視線收起，他記得這個男孩，第一次為男孩看診的時候，男孩傻笑地跟他說他訓練完畢整隻手由脖子開始都在發痛，男孩哈哈的傻笑，眼睛都皺成一條線，彷彿那只是像不小心頭撞到玻璃門長了個包一樣的芝麻小事，然而男孩可是中度肌肉拉傷，肌纖維都斷了，先不要說那是多嚴重的傷患，那疼痛感更是明顯得不可能視若無睹，怎麼這孩子還可以一笑帶過？

當藥劑師問男孩訓練的時候會不會痛，男孩則歪歪頭皺起努力思考，最終更跑出一個讓他無言以對，這個男孩正經八百的給了以下答案，因為練習的時候都是處於高度集中狀態所以沒有任何感覺啊。

  
  


「如果可能的話，我希望可能加強仰制痛感的效果。」男孩認真的道︰「這幾天就算吃了藥，在練習的時候還是會感到一點痛楚。還有兩星期就是縣大賽了，我不想影響表現。」

雖然有記憶男孩當然有說過會繼續練習，輕輕的活動是對康復更有幫助，但藥劑師漫漫沒想到那是平常的高強度訓練，他不敢想像男孩的身體在訓練時承受着多大的痛，或許他心靈可以，但身體也未必跟得上他心靈的步伐。

瞥了一下男孩的歲數，才十五，應該是剛升上高中的歲數，才是高中生涯的第一次大賽，先不說照常理一年級都不太可能表達學校出戰，對如此年輕的孩子來說來日方長，如果急於求成很可能會種下惡果賠上未來。

「如果是高中最後一場比賽我還是可以理解的，可是你才這麼小，就先不要想這個吧。未來想必有對你來說更重要的比賽，你還要為你的未來好好着想吧。」

好像踩到痛處般，男孩的嘴痛苦的拉成長長的一字，別過頭︰「不是因為是不是最重要的比賽，還是最後的比賽，我把每次的比賽都視作最重要、人生最後的一次比賽，才不會讓自己日後有後悔的機會。」字句中包含的意思和感情想必比聽得到的更多、更複雜、更沉重。

「如果你不再好好休息，搞不好你最終的比賽很快就會到來。」這樣太亂來了﹗藥劑師不知道男孩是不是個成績出眾的選手，不過他真切的關心而且擔心男孩還在成長脆弱而幼嫩的身體，讓他不禁也跟著強硬起來。

「我不管﹗」平穩的聲音帶着哭腔，有着有能動搖的決心，像是壓抑像快要爆炸的情緒，男孩帶着感情咬著唇斬釘截鐵的道。

  
  


\---

  
  


櫻花紛飛的時節意味着新學年的到來，不同社隊的高年級學生成組成群的在櫻樹林立的大道上各出奇謀招募新成員，讓這平日優美恬靜的上下課必經之處變得好不熱鬧。

然而在入學之前早已決定加入回家社，成為它最忠實的部員的的男孩顯然對這片吵鬧全無興趣，甚至因為被阻擋了回家的路而感到無奈。

「一年級的小朋友，你叫甚麼名字？」一個笑得颯爽的高年級男生拉著了他，精神奕奕的嗓音洪亮飽滿。

聽了男孩的名字，那人用力的握著男孩的雙手，男孩纖細的手完全被那雙強而有力的手包裹，連對方溫熱的體溫和激動的震顫也可以清楚的感受到。

莫名被捉住的男孩不知所措的盯着對方，卻對上了那懇切地凝視自己的雙眸，「你一定是為弓道而生的人了﹗」那人正經八百的說出像搭訕一樣胡說八道的話，要是場景不是學校，這大概會被認為是街頭推銷或是行騙吧。

  
  


不單把半強制性的把男孩拉入部，這個學長還從最基本的禮儀、每一個動作慢慢地一步步手把手教導男孩。

「動作有點不對。」學長上下打量男孩，執起男孩的手，指正他的動作。

貼在男孩背部的胸腔結實且溫暖，傳來有節奏的心跳讓男孩的心跳也不禁加快，全身上下也能清楚感受到噗通噗通急速的跳動。

「動作沒有做好可能會受傷啊。」

學長在男孩耳邊溫柔的細語，輕輕的氣息落在男孩的耳背，癢癢的又是酥麻，讓男孩走了神。

「咻﹗」就在這時，箭矢離開了弓弦。

「啊，好可惜啊，只差一點點...不過不打緊，下次肯定會中的﹗」學長笑得開朗，拍拍男孩的後腦杓，既是安慰更是鼓勵。

學長個性隨和敦厚又熱情，這個深受長輩信任的弓道部部長平易近人從不擺架子，把全學校的人都視作自己的朋友，朋輩間友人極多，同時深受後輩們愛戴。

標誌性的彎彎粗眉毛很有活力很富情感老是搶先表達出主人的喜恕哀樂，下那拋物線一樣圓滑簡潔的重瞼讓水靈的雙神更圓大，總凝視着對方說話的眼神總是真誠無比，薄薄的唇常常帶着笑意，五官深邃卻柔和，說不上是特別帥氣，卻像他的性格一樣和善親切。

  
  


過了一段日子，男孩問學長，為甚麼那天他會把他拉住邀他入部。

學長不得不承認當初第一眼看見男孩時只是被他清雅恬靜的氣質吸引，沒想到自己看人還滿準的，男孩生來就有弓道天份。

跟只是因為母親希望頑皮的他修心養性而從小把他送去學弓道不一樣，他是靠着長久以來的調整姿勢及肌肉的記憶才能維持着端正的姿勢讓箭落在箭靶，而男孩悟性很高，射箭姿態端莊俐落，性格沉穩而有修養，初次參賽就有亮眼的成績，加上發揮極之隱定，交出比任何一個部員都更漂亮的成績表，甚至都要青出於藍了，讓學長非常開心。

  
  


學長不單會指導他的動作，還會為他打開話匣子，把不擅交男孩拉到群體中，訓練後的小活動，社團的假日聚會，學長也永遠不會忘記他這個不顯眼的小學弟，不會讓他落單。

就算學長升了高中，不單會跟中學部的學弟們私下遊玩，加上因為他們就讀的這所私立學園的中學部跟高中部是互相連接的，兩部會分享使用同一個弓道場，就算升了高中，不再是弓道部的部長，他們還是可以常常見面，男孩從沒有覺得學長離開過。

直到男孩升到高中的第一個月，弓道部如常在訓練後一起到速食店吃點東西聊個天，再次當上部長的學長笑笑的跟大家表示為了承繼家業這個學期之後他就會完全離開弓道專心學業。

「所以這次大賽是最後的了。」

  
  


男孩頓時以為時間停止了流動，連同他的心藏也跟着停頓了，彼此相處的時間由無盡的加數變成一條快要歸零的減數，突如其來的倒數讓男孩手足無措。

只有弓道把他跟學長連繫，如果沒有了弓道，他們還算是甚麼？

  
  


當宣佈團體賽名單時，在學長口中聽到自己的名字，男孩實在不敢相信他的耳朵，想必在場的其他也不敢相信。

雖說弓道部的大家認識多年，誰的能力比較優勝大家心知肚明，就賽績而言，男孩毫無疑問可以獲得出賽資格，可是在學會人數眾多又論資排輩世界，又是三年級最後一次大會，到了這個關節眼有些學長還是會對他有所微言，為免予人口實，他只能夠加倍努力練習。

男孩燃起了從沒有過的鬥志和決心，只要一直嬴下去，這樣就可以跟學長相處久一些。

可是身體卻似乎沒有同意他的做法...

  
  


雖然集注力可以抑制痛楚，可是痛楚卻會影響他的動作，這幾天，只要把弓舉起肌肉就會疼痛異常，身體似乎不想讓男孩活動，可是男孩不理，把雙手抬至頭上咬緊牙關平靜心靜慢慢向下移，拉動弓弦，不論弓或是矢也細碎的顫抖，似乎覆診的時候要拜託加強止痛藥的藥效。

「咻。」箭矢還算是落在靶子上，不過男孩並不滿意。

就在男孩吐了口氣聚精會神的準備箭矢，有人從他的背後喚他的名字，他才嚇然發現身後站著個人。

「這麼晚還在練習啊，果然是認真的乖寶寶。」學長的手搭在男孩的肩膀用力的揉捏。

吃痛的縮了肩膀，咬緊了唇不讓自己發出痛苦的叫聲，箭矢從突然使不上力的右手滑落。

學長彎身替男孩拾起了箭矢，摸著頭走到男孩面前︰「抱歉，是不是嚇到你了？」

道場的白光大燈打在男孩的身上，讓他全身像蒙上白紗，身體彷彿逐漸透並要消失在傍晚漸暗的天空，繃緊的臉蛋蒼白無比，珊瑚色的嘴唇也失去原本的血色。

「ゆづ，你還好嗎？」學長用手擦去男孩額頭的汗水，擔心的問，眉毛也跟着沒精打采的垂下。

「可能是最近沒有睡好吧。」男孩擠出一個自然的微笑，再補上隨便編了個借口「因為都在玩新發行的遊戲。」這個借口聽上去很真，因為大家也知道男孩最喜歡電玩了。

「傻孩子，電玩又不會跑，要好好睡覺啊。」幸好學長單純又不會懷疑別人才這麼好騙。

男孩也順着學長乖巧的點頭︰「知道了，我會好好休息的。」

  
  


深夜時分，家裡只剩下男孩的房間還亮着燈光，肌內效貼下是一大片紅腫，男孩輕輕撫摸那用冷水沖刷過依舊燙熱的肌肉，放上冷敷墊好像舒坦一些，日復日的在獨自疼痛搏鬥。

  
  


\---

  
  


週未，藥劑師如常的帶着運動提包來到市立的室內體育館打球才發現整個體育館都被租借作弓道比賽的會埸。

「咻。」隨著清脆俐落的弦音，箭矢不偏不倚的落在箭靶。

穿着藏青色道服跟黝色的袴的人兒出箭的時候心無旁騖，整套動作乾淨俐落，小柔順的黑髮依舊順著頭部的弧度帶著光環似的光澤，藥劑師一眼就認出那個沒幾天才來到診的男孩。

他身邊的幾個男女細聲的在討論着準備引弓的男孩，繫着深藍跟金色相間的領帶上繡上白色的校徽，是跟男孩同一家私立高中的制服。

「那個一年級個人賽已經好利害了，專注力絲毫無減，團體賽更是百發百中，好利害啊﹗」

「他個人賽也輕鬆進級了，我想要獲得優勝也不是難事。」才一點都不輕鬆，藥劑師在心裡大聲吶喊，只是男孩淡然的表現可以騙過所有人，真相只有男孩本人和沒有辦法阻止男孩只能盡最大能力幫助他的自己才會知曉。。

「這年或許可以打進久違的全國大賽呢，我們學校﹗」

最後一個撰手的最後一發也落在靶上後，他身邊那群學生興奮的跳起，歡呼滿載，看來是勝出了比賽。

場上的男孩如釋重負的吐了口氣，跟方才心如止水的模樣截然不同，熾熱的眼神一直在追逐着某個身影。

然而那個被追逐的人顯然懵然不知，那人高興地跟同伴們抱在一團，被深深的擁入懷中的男孩也高興的回抱對方。

原來如此，藥劑師終究明白了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私心讓三三登場﹗  
> 想寫比較歡樂的，洗洗自己有點浮雲慘霧的心情，不過愈寫就愈不歡樂了  
> 水耕植物以前公司裡真的有人在種呢(而且下面水裡有幾尾金魚，游啊游的好可愛w  
> 想過要不要叫像平日一樣師兄師弟，比較容易理解，可是好像還是學長學弟比較合適(想聽牛牛甜甜的叫聲先輩~  
> 有想過要不要讓笨師兄發現師弟負傷，不過太麻煩了~所以作罷了(不然又要糾結200回  
> 糾結想不到題目的名字...  
> \------  
> 刪去的句子  
> -男孩坐得端正︰「藥劑師先生，這次也要麻煩你了。」如此規矩有禮的孩子現在可是越見稀少了，藥劑師暗自慨嘆。  
> -不想被任何社團攔住的男孩在擁擠的人群猶豫的停住，抬頭仰望開滿粉色小花的枝條隨風搖曳看得入迷，怎麼人們就不停下來靜靜欣賞這美景？男孩大惑不解，在如此美麗的景色下如此吵鬧實在是浪費。  
> -每次也會以一定要到啊作結親自邀請，男孩想要說不也沒有機會。  
> -有些時候社團成員也會逗學長的笑說他對男孩過度保護，學長總會從後抱著男孩說那是理所當然，男孩又乖巧又可愛，有些時候男孩會很好奇自己身後學長究竟是以甚麼表面說出如此讓人誤會的話。  
> -男孩總覺得學長對自己特別寵愛，或許是因為硬把他拉入部的責任，或許是學長覺得男孩是可造之材，或許是他特別乖巧，又或是只是男孩一廂情願的錯覺。  
> -如果是學長跟學弟，這樣的肢體接觸，這樣的互動好像超過了一些，不過學長就是可以不費吹灰之力就打破人與人的隔膜。


End file.
